The Architect's Rockstar
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how much we Rebuild or Redesign ourselves or our lives, in order to Reclaim what is ours we need to deal with the Judas in our lives. Here is the story of Seth and Chris...How the Architect was able to capture the heart of the Rockstar. Sometimes love and trust can be found in the most unusual of places. Still part of the Billion Dollar Series :)
1. Happy Anniversary

Seth weaved through traffic, glancing up at his rearview as he headed to his hotel. Turning his gaze back to the street, he frowned as his phone rang. Pressing the bluetooth button, he waited until he heard Chris' voice come through the trucks speakers. "You do know I'm in traffic, right?"

 _"_ _What the fuck is taking you so long? You're plane landed almost an hour ago."_

Seth grinned as he glanced at his side mirror, signaling to turn. "Honey, I'm on my way. You know how traffic is during rush hour."

 _"_ _Well, if your ass had taken the earlier flight..."_

"Don't start with that Chris, I told you why I was taking the later flight. There was something I had to take care of first." Seth didn't mention he'd had to help Dean with some Club business. Shaking his head, he sighed as the hotel came into view. "Look, I'll be there in about five minutes. Gonna tell me what room you're in?"

 _"_ _Not until your ass is here and parked at the hotel. I don't believe..."_

"Damnit Chris what fucking room are you in, I'm pulling up now." Sucking in a quick breath, Seth struggled to control his temper. He knew Chris was still working on trusting him and it didn't help that his duties at the Club were changing...becoming more demanding. "I'm sorry honey, ok I am. Look, I'm pulling into the parking garage now." He took the ticket from the valet and headed to his parking space. "Will you tell me what room you're in now, please?"

 _"_ _1608."_

Seth groaned as Chris hung up the phone. "Fucking hell!" He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, knowing Chris was probably pissed off at him. Running a hand through is hair, he glanced down at his phone as it sounded with an alert. Opening the door, he got out of the truck and headed towards the bank of elevators, reading the message as he adjusted his bags with his other hand.

 _Are you coming up or..._

 _I'm on my way up, are you upset?_

 _No..._

Seth let out a rough sigh. "Liar." He whispered as he pressed the button for the elevator. He knew Chris was upset, after seven years together he could tell Chris' moods better than anyone.

 _Don't be upset...please Chris not tonight._

 _I'm not upset just hurry your ass up Seth._

Stepping off the elevator, Seth frowned as he looked up at the numbers on the doors. Walking down the hall, he stopped in front of the door to Chris' room. "Why is the fucking door..."

"Seth?"

Seth pushed the door open and walked in, eyes scanning the front room as he looked for Chris. "Chris, why in the hell was the door fucking open? You know that's dangerous, right? You're Chris...fucking...Wh-what the...jesus honey, well hello to you too." Seth stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, eyes on the man lying naked in the middle of the bed. Dropping his bags, he slowly walked over, dark gaze moving over the glistening, tan body. "This is why you wanted me to hurry up." He watched as a flush bloomed over Chris' skin. "A surprise?"

Chris grinned as he watched Seth, his eyes were dilated and his breathing choppy. "Anniversary present." He watched as Seth pulled his shirt up and off, excitement thrumming along his nerves."Seth, hurry up."

Seth paused, his gaze moving over the flushed man in front of him. "What's the big hurry sparkle crotch? Something going on?" He watched as Chris' eyes glanced over at the night stand and grinned. "You've got..."

"Yes and I've been waiting for almost an hour on setting four. So for the love of..." Chris broke off with a groan as Seth raised the setting on the vibe. "Seth, haha, y-you fucking idi...jesus Seth please!" Chris arched, hips thrusting against the bed in desperation. "B-bastard, you know..."

Seth grinned at Chris as he watched him move. "Fuck that, I'm going to enjoy this. You've been waiting an hour you can't wait longer?" Seth ran a hand across Chris' stomach, eyes narrowing as the muscles flexed from his touch. "I've really missed you, the past month has been hell without you."

Chris shivered, head dropping back against the pillows as he listened to Seth's voice. They had two days before he left the country on tour, RAW and Smackdown following the week after. "Seth, please, w-we don't..." Chris arched as Seth moved over him, groaning at the feel of Seth's jeans against his over sensitive skin. Wrapping his legs around Seth's waist, Chris panted as pleasure raced along his nerves. "S-seth your jeans..."

"You can mess them up honey, it's fine, you know it is." Seth had a hand on Chris' hip, fingers curved into the pale skin as he fought to keep control. He watched Chris' face, a rush of pride making him press down. At Chris' moan, Seth felt his control snap. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure, I'm sure, jesus Seth I'm _so fucking sure_." Chris panted as he pulled him down for a kiss. "Fuck me, right now or I swear..." He arched as Seth pressed on the base of the vibrator, moving it up as it slid deeper. "N-no, Seth please, ngh, fuck! Idiot not like...oh god...Seth please."

Seth felt a shiver race across his shoulders at the sound of Chris' voice. "Yeah, let's get rid of this so I can go home." Seth gripped the base of the plug and pulled, lifting up to watch as it slid from Chris' body. "I swear I'll never get enough of you."

Chris let out a gasping laugh as he looked at Seth with heavy lidded eyes. "Enough of what, my ass or me?" He groaned when the plug finally slid free, only to be replaced with Seth, hot and hard between his thighs. Moaning in relief, Chris pulled Seth closer, "It's about time." He titled his hips up, gasping as Seth slid deeper. "Honey..."

Seth grinned at Chris, leaning over him as he slid into him. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to start before I got here." Eyes sliding close, Seth sighed when he was finally, fully inside Chris. "God I've missed you." Sliding a hand down Chris' side and to the small of his back, Seth pressed up forcing Chris' hips down. Pulling back, he adjusted his position so he could see Chris' face. He wanted to make sure Chris enjoyed himself tonight. "Tell me what you want sweetheart."

Chris panted as he desperately tried to hold on. Seth was right, if he had waited... "H-hurry up Seth, god please, w-we have time later." He tightened around Seth, jaw clenching around the sound that rose in his throat. He's missed Seth as well, for more than just the sex but right now that was Chris' primary focus.

"Not yet honey, you know how this goes. Special night, special circumstances." Seth panted as he moved slowly. It would drive Chris wild to have to wait but he would do it. Leaning forward, Seth pressed a ring of kisses across Chris' neck and collar bone. "Let me claim you Chris, in the Rites of Possession, let me take you before the Circle of Fireflies." He knew Chris wouldn't understand, that he was to far gone to even comprehend what Seth was saying right now. But later...when they both had the chance to catch their breath he would explain. For now, he couldn't resist the hard, hot body beneath him. Pressing his hips against Chris', Seth fought back a groan as the tight hole clenched around him. "No, sparkle crotch, need you on top." Seth flipped them, hissing at the feel of sliding deeper into Chris.

Chis shivered as he adjusted his position, rocking back and forth against Seth. Swallowing back a moan, Chris sat up, running a shaky hand through his hair. Seth always wanted him to put on a show, to enjoy himself. "Seth..." Chris panted as Seth's hands moved over him, teasingly gentle touches that were making Chris squirm.

"Move that ass honey, let me see the gift of Jericho." Seth watched as Chris flushed, his hands shaky as he leaned forward. "I will always love that face." He whispered, watching as Chris let himself go. Blond head thrown back in pleasure, mouth forming a small _O_ as he felt Seth press up. "That's it Chris, look at you, christ, it was worth being late."

Chris raised up on his knees, rocking back and forth as he rode Seth. He tried to focus on what Seth was saying until a brush to his prostate sent him doubling over. "B-bast...Seth, w-wait, not..." Chris arched back, a groan echoing around the room. Looking at him from beneath his lashes, Chris felt a rush of pride at the sound that left Seth. "Want to be an asshole? I'll make you pay for it."

Nothing else was said between the pair other than the occasional word of praise or a plea. Not until Chris stiffened, hips losing their rhythm as Seth thrust up harder.

"Y-you still punishing me?" Seth panted as his grip on Chris' hips tightened.

Shaking his head, Chris let out a soft moan as he leaned back. Running a hand through his hair, Chris shivered. "N-not punishment." He couldn't help sliding a hand across his stomach as Seth wrapped a hand around his cock. "Y-you're gonna make me..."

"I know, jesus, I know and that's fine." Planting his feet, Seth thrust up harder, holding Chris in place. "Come on sweetheart, you know you want to mess me up."

Chris took a shivery breath as his hips ground down. "Seth, I-I'm going to..."

"That's it sweetheart, cum all over me. You know you want to mark me, make me smell just like you." Seth grinned at the broken sound Chris tried to hide. From the first time it happened, Seth made sure every anniversary Chris repeated the ritual. "Come on sparkle crotch, cum all over me, give me the gift of Jericho." Seth watched as Chris fell apart, matching the pace he set, Seth let Chris have his way.

Chris gasped as he came in Seth's hand, hips grinding down as he cried out in pleasure. Looking down at Seth, Chris couldn't help the sense of ownership that shot through him, watching with heavy eyes as he came across Seth's stomach, hand, and chest.

Seth held the dilated gaze, watching him as he took a shaky breath. "Ok?" At the small nod, Seth let out a soft groan and pressed up twice before cumming inside Chris.

Dropping forward, Chris gave Seth a small kiss on the cheek. "Next time be on time." At Seth's soft huff, Chris lifted his head, groaning with the effort. "Shower?" He idly ran a hand across Seth's stomach and chest, spreading the milky liquid across the tan skin.

"Not yet, we can in a few. Feel like holding you for a while then going again. It's our anniversary and I want to enjoy it." Seth ran a hand across Chris' back. "Glad I could make it, was really worried about missing you guys."

Chris sighed as he moved from Seth's chest to his side. "I would have waited, especially for you." Eyes drifting close, Chris wrapped an arm around Seth's waist. "After seven years, I'd wait for you another seven."

Seth pulled Chris close to him, throat tight with words he wanted to say but held back. "Only seven more, what if I want longer? Think you'd be up for that?"

Chris lifted his head as a frown started to curve his lips down. "What do you mean by that?" Heart racing, he watched as Seth flushed, his dark gaze turned away from him. "Seth, what..."

"Ok so The Rites of Possession are kind of like a wedding ceremony. It's something that Shane was telling me about and I was thinking..."

Eyes widening in surprise, Chris looked at Seth. "After sex you propose?"

"Well it's not exactly my fault you were naked in bed now is it? I told you I had something I wanted to ask you." Seth grinned as he pulled Chris back towards him. "We'll talk about it more later, just know I'm not taking no for an answer. After seven years and everything we've gone through I kinda like the idea of making you mine for life."

Chris grinned down at Seth before leaning forward to kiss him. "Yeah, well I guess we can talk about it more later." Chris tried to hide the happy grin curving his lips but knew Seth could tell.

"You like that idea." Arm tightening around Chris' waist, Seth sighed. "Good because I wanted to do this a year ago but we weren't together then."

Nodding, Chris sighed as his eyes slowly closed. "We are now." Tightening his hold on Seth, Chris relaxed as sleep slowly claimed him. "Love you Seth."

Seth grinned, pleased with Chris' reaction to his plans. "Love you too Chris, always..."

"And forever..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sighed, stretching as he reached out for Seth. When he felt the empty space next to him, his eyes snapped open in surprise. "Seth?!"

"Yeah?!"

Chris turned towards the bathroom, a frown working his lips down. "Are you in the shower?"

"Not yet, wanna join me?!"

Chris grinned as he left the bed, heart racing as he headed to the bathroom. Pushing lightly on the partially open door, Chris let out a soft sigh. "Thought you'd left."

Seth looked up from adjusting the water, frowning at the statement. "I have no plans for the next few days unless they include you." He chuckled as Chris flushed in pleasure, turning back to the shower. "Come on, we've been sleep for most of the evening. Let's get cleaned up and head out for something to eat and a movie."

Chris nodded as he followed Seth into the shower. He groaned at the feel of the hot spray on his skin. Grateful that Seth was here and he wasn't alone. "Seth?"

"I was going to make it no matter what." Seth wrapped an arm around Chris' waist. "I've missed enough time with you Chris, I think, maybe it's time I fix that?"

Chris looked up at Seth in surprise. "You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious, why wouldn't I be?" Seth frowned as he scanned Chris' face. "Unless that's not what you want?" He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he watched the play of emotions crossing Chris' face. "Chris?"

"I do, I-I mean yes or I don't...wh-what do I say Seth?" Chris couldn't help laughing, the sound light and breathless. "Jesus, ok, so you really want to make this permanent."

"Could have sworn that's what I've been saying since I got here." Seth ran a hand across Chris' stomach, smiling at the shiver that moved over him. "You think you'd be up to a public display of affection?" He grinned as he ran a hand over Chris' hip, gently pulling him closer. "Because I have no problem with making you scream in front of a crowd of people."

Chris tried to push back the flash of excitement that shot through him. "What do you mean by a crowd of people?"

Seth grinned, aware that he now had Chris' full attention. Walking Chris slowly backward, Seth reached up and adjusted the shower head. "I mean, do you have a problem with me fucking you in front of everyone we know." He grinned at the soft sound that left Chris, leaned down to kiss the response from him. Pulling back, Seth sucked in a quick breath, eyes drifting close as Chris pulled them both under the water. "I want you for the rest of my life Chris. I've redone everything around you so you can't..." Seth broke off as he tried to tell Chris how he felt. "Seven years Chris...seven years and I can't let you go now if I wanted to."

Chris pulled Seth closer, pressing his ear to his chest he listened to Seth's heart beat. "You still love me?"

"Of course, that hasn't changed from the first time I said it."

"Then why would I leave you? You're right, seven years and they've been a struggle but all I've ever needed was for you to love me." He felt Seth's arms tighten around him and sighed. "Is this something you've been thinking about?"

"Yeah, I mean it seems to work for Dean and Bray despite how wild they are. I figured it would work for us as well, look at Styles and Shane. If they can keep their hands off of each other we can too."

"Three months again Seth?"

"No, fuck that rule. I think they're thinking about changing it because Shane doesn't want to wait the three months. If we can do the same..." Seth stopped as he pulled Chris closer, sighing against his wet hair. "I should have done this a long time ago but I was so caught up in work and the Club." Seth felt a tremor move across his shoulders. "I almost lost you to Styles and I know what I did was wrong but I swear if you can forgive me..."

"Seth we've been over all of that, I told you..."

Seth silenced him with a finger over his lips. "Listen, I know what you said but I can still see the distrust in your eyes." He cut off Chris' response with a quick kiss and grin. "I know why and I understand, ok? Just...I need you to know that it's only you for me. The Club is cool but if you're not going to be happy then I'll have to find a way to let it go."

Chris looked up at Seth in surprise. "You'd...Seth wait, they won't..."

"I'll talk to Sadie if I have to but I can't lose you Chris." Seth tightened his hold on Chris, turning off the now cool water. "You mean to much to me and we've been through to damn much for me to just walk away from you."

Chris nodded, following Seth out of the shower and standing still as he was dried off with a warm towel. "Maybe, uh, m-maybe I could talk to Allen about this ceremony o-or whatever you call it. He knows about this better than any one else I know." At Seth's nod, Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Seth?"

"Mmm, yeah sparkle crotch?"

"I'm hungry, when the hell do you plan on feeding me?" Chris laughed as Seth looked up at him with a grin. "Not that you beast, I need my rest."

"Since when, I've seen that sparkly ass go for hours before needing food." Seth grinned as Chris flushed, wrapping a towel around his waist. "But honestly, I ordered room service so the food should already be here." Seth laughed as Chris pushed him out of the way and headed towards the main room. "See anything you like?!"

"You ordered burrito's?!"

"Among other things!" Seth stood in front of the bathroom mirror starring at his reflection. Seven years ago he hadn't planned on doing anything but making it big in his career. Not until he'd met a blond with flashing blue eyes and a laugh that could make him melt. "The Circle of Fireflies will protect you if anything happens to me. Shane and Dean both said you're family once they accept you." Seth stared at his reflection. In three weeks Shane and A.J would go through their own ceremony...barring any issues, Shane would finally be claiming his own life partner. Letting out a sigh, Seth couldn't help wishing it was their time but knew that soon...he would be able to claim Chris, showing the world that finally, _Chris fucking Jericho_ belonged to him and him alone.


	3. Come Home Seth

_Four years ago..._

"If you stare at the screen any harder he'll know you're watching him."

Seth didn't turn to look behind him, instead choosing to ignore the sardonic voice for the blond on the screen. "He doesn't want to talk to me right so it's not like he'll know."

Dean laughed in surprise as he glanced from Seth to the screen and back. "Not talk to you? Well damn Seth could have sworn you've been dating him for almost two years."

"Yeah don't forget, he broke up with me six months ago so there you go." Seth let out a tired sigh as he turned to look at Dean. "You and Wyatt went to far this time Dean. You had no right..."

"I, more than anyone else had the right to go talk to him. You think I was just going to let you get with someone who could hurt you? You're falling for him Seth and I don't want to see my brother hurt by someone not worthy of him."

Seth shook his head, looking back at the grinning blond on the screen. "Yeah, well, you gave him the wrong impression with your _words of wisdom._ He thinks I'm messing around with you again!" At Dean's look of surprise, Seth walked away. "What the fuck did you expect him to think? You tell him that no matter what, you were always going to be in my life?!"

"Well, I didn't exactly say those words but hey, you know, close enough." Dean shrugged as he followed Seth down the hall. "Come on Seth, you know how we do things. If he's not gonna be down for you..."

"Who are you to fucking make that decision?! I've been with him for two god damn years before you and Wyatt..."

"Jesus, keep your voice down! I swear you'll get us murdered by Red and Wyatt if you don't calm down with that shit!" Dean grabbed Seth and pulled him into an empty dressing room. "Look, I know you're falling for him, ok but seriously, Seth, you know what he's about. He's a party favor for Vince and his group of assholes."

Seth glared at Dean, his temper fraying as he tried to keep his cool. "Fuck you Dean, he's not been to one of those parties since we've been together. If he goes back to them then it will be because of the shit you told him! If you had left things alone like I asked he and I wouldn't be where we are now! So back the fuck off Dean and leave Chris the hell alone!" Seth turned and left the room, anger making him almost hit the blond passing in front of the door. He blinked to find Chris standing in front of him, eyes wide in surprise. "Chris?"

"Can we, uh, can we talk, I'll understand if you, uh, if you don't want to but..."

Seth watched as Chris glanced around them, worry making him frown in concern. "Yeah, where's your dressing room?"

Chris let out a soft sigh, turning back in the direction he'd come. He glanced behind him to make sure Seth followed, turning back around when he heard someone call his name.

" _Chris_?!"

Turning, Chris paled at the sight of the man across the hall. He hadn't expected the raven headed man to show up at his job, not after what happened last weekend. He jerked in surprise when he heard Seth's angry voice

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

Chris ignored the other man, reaching back for Seth and pulling him behind him. "I don't know and don't care. I need to talk to you about the house."

Seth's frown deepened as he followed Chris. "What's wrong with the house? Everything was fine when I left and all bills plus rent was..."

"It's not about money idiot, I can clearly afford to pay for everything if I need to." Chris jerked Seth into his dressing room, glancing behind them before he shut the door.

"What the hell is going on Chris, I've got to be..."

"Someone broke into the house." Chris watched as Seth frowned, blinking in confusion until Chris' words clicked. "I changed the alarm codes, called the police, a-and insurance company but..." He broke off as he looked at Seth. "Come home, Seth, I don't care what the fight was abou just...would you please come back home?"

Seth blinked in surprise at Chris' statement. "You broke up with me six months ago Chris and now..."

"The house was trashed Seth and I mean..." Chris broke off as he ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't the first time and I thought if I had the police look into it..."

"What do you mean this isn't the first fucking time! Why are you..."

 _"_ _Mr. Rollins, ten minutes until your call up."_

Seth let out a soft curse as he turned to the door. "Yeah, I'll be there!" He turned back to Chris and felt his stomach clench at the look in his eyes. Chris wouldn't show his emotions on his face, not in public but with Seth... "They tried to hurt you?"

"Not, uh, well, th-they were leaving when I walked in...Seth, Seth wait what..." Chris broke off as Seth grabbed him, large hands running over Chris in a quick, cursory inspection. "They didn't touch me Seth, stop, jesus Seth, stop fucking touching me!" Chris jerked back from the hot, tempting hands moving over him. He couldn't focus with Seth so close and touching him, not after six months of them not being together. Shaking, Chris stared at the man in front of him. He remembered what the fight had been about, why Seth had eventually moved out and ended up staying in a hotel. "They didn't...i-it was something minor but the police..."

 _"_ _Mr. Rollins, five minutes until your call up!"_

Seth held the blue gaze in front of him, watching the pale face. "Yeah, I'll be there in time." He watched as Chris turned his back to him but not before Seth saw the broken look he gave him. "Stay here until I get done, you'll ride back with me." Seth watched as Chris nodded, his hands shaking as he reached for his bag. "You're sure they didn't touch you." When Chris stiffened, Seth knew he had his answer. Sucking in a quick breath, Seth grabbed Chris by his arm and turned him. "How many Chris?"

Chris stared at the hand on his arm. "It was just two, they took the stereo a-an T.V from the front a-and some, uh, some..."

 _"_ _Mr. Rollins, they are calling for your cue music!"_

" _Fuck!_ " Seth tried to control the hot roll of anger racing along his nerves. "Stay here, I'll be back after the match."

Chris nodded, holding the dark gaze above him. "Seth..."

"We'll talk after I'm done, don't leave." Seth resisted the urge to pull Chris to him and reassure him that things would be ok. Instead, he gave him one more quick once over before turning to the door. "Stay here Chris and if I find _him_ here with you..."

"You won't Seth, I swear he won't be here." Chris watched Seth as he looked back once then left the room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a soft breath, he sank down on the couch behind him. Running a hand across his stomach Chris frowned as he looked down, he was still in his ring gear. Shaking his head, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Glancing back at the door, Chris felt his stomach flutter at the thought of leaving it unlocked. "Seth said he would be back." He whispered, more for reassurance than as a reminder. He also remembered what Seth had said _before_ leaving, _if I find him here with you..._ "Why the fuck is Sydney here?" Chris shook his head as he walked over and locked the door. Stepping back, he let out a soft breath of relief. "I'll just wait until the match is over. Seth won't mind waiting until I've had a shower."

Sitting down on the couch, Chris turned the T.V on to Seth's match. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as he watched the tan body on the screen. Seth was a health and fitness nut and made sure to keep a strict regime as far as exercise and weight training. Leaning forward, Chris watched Seth and his opponent, eyes narrowing as he focused on the match. Chris watched Seth go through his moves, noticed where his shoulder was still bothering him and frowned. "You're supposed to have that wrapped idiot." Chris shook his head as Seth won the match, the referee counting to three.

Standing, he headed over to the small closet in the room and pulled out his bag. He needed to take a shower after his match but doing so with Seth in the room made him nervous. After six months of being separated Chris was ready for Seth to come back home. The fight had been minor, trivial in the fact that it had been something one of Chris' friends would have done and had done for him as well. Shaking his head, Chris sighed as he thought back to the fight. If he were honest with himself, all the yelling had been done on his part. Seth had stayed quiet the entire time Chris ranted and raved about Dean. It wasn't until he'd accused Seth of sleeping with Dean again did Chris get a reaction.

 _"_ _I've listened to you yell about how wrong he was for approaching you to how wrong I was for not telling you but this...I won't sit here and listen to you accuse me of something you know for yourself. There has been_ no _one else but you Chris. No one and if you want to believe that I'm fucking with Dean then that's on you. Let's not forget which one of us has a history for being unfaithful."_

Chris had slapped him then, his anger making his vision turn red as he'd struggled to hold on to his temper. True they'd had their issues in the beginning but he could have sworn they'd worked through them.

 _"_ _Going back there again? Why is that Seth, feeling guilty for some reason?"_

 _"_ _Why the fuck would I feel guilty about something I'm not doing? You started accusing me of cheating I responded, don't go throwing a tantrum because you didn't like what I said. Until you can figure out what the fuck you're going to believe I'll be staying somewhere else."_

And for six months, Seth had stayed at a hotel while Chris stayed at the house...alone. Up until about three weeks ago when someone first broke into the house. Since then he'd made sure that someone was always with him. Things had calmed down until about a week ago when Chris had returned home to the place being trashed. The missing items hadn't bothered him it was the state of their bedroom that had scared Chris. All of Seth's remaining clothes had been cut up and strewn all over the room and the bed had be ripped apart. Sighing, Chris jerked when someone knocked on the door.

 _"_ _Chris?"_

Moving to unlock the door, Chris eased it open to find Seth standing there with his bag, still dressed in his ring gear. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, he opened the door and stepped back so Seth could enter. "You won we see."

"Yeah, not an easy match either but you shower yet or I'm waiting on you?" Seth looked around, searching the small space for anything out of the ordinary.

"No, uh I've got to take one real quick. You don't mind waiting do you?" Chris watched as Seth looked around the room and pushed back the urge to laugh. "I locked the door after you left so no one has been here."

Seth nodded, tossing his bag on the floor by the couch. "Well take your shower, I'm going to go get my system from outside in the hall, feel like getting it in on some Madden."

Chris nodded, watching as Seth opened the door and picked up another bag from the floor. "Do you need to put anything in the bathroom?" He watched as the dark head disappeared behind the television. "Seth?"

"No, uh, not right now? I'll get it in a few." Seth avoided looking at Chris, aware of the affect the blond had on him. He'd been to preoccupied earlier to notice Chris in his ring gear but now he had time. And looking was not an option right now. "You gonna tell me what happened with the house?!" He raised his voice to be heard over the water, walking over and locking the door before grabbing the controller for his system. Pressing the start button, he glanced up at the open bathroom door. "Chris?!"

"Yeah, uh, they took the stuff I told you earlier as well as shredded some clothes and other stuff!" Chris didn't want to tell Seth about the mattress or the bathroom but knew he needed to know before getting to the house. "They, uh, they ripped the mattress to shreds and trashed the bathroom too!"

Seth bit back a curse, the bed had been Seth's gift to Chris on their sixth month anniversary. Largely to replace the bed they had broke and because they needed a bigger one. The house however, had been the first thing he'd ever gotten Chris to prove he was serious about them being together. After that, Seth made it a point to get Chris something big for their next anniversary. The ice white Jeep Chris drove to work was evidence of that. "So tell me what you want to do?!"

Chris shook his head as he washed the soap off and sighed. "Well, if you're coming out to the house we can look through everything together!"

"Haven't been back since it happened?"

"No, it wasn't something I wanted to do alone." Chris stood under the hot spray, letting the water run over him as he tried to calm down. He should have taken a shower before Seth got back. Now all he could think about was their last time in _their_ shower together.

"Chris?"

Chris turned, almost slipping as he tried not to let his surprise show. "Jesus, Seth..."

Seth grabbed him before he could fall. "Didn't mean to scare you just wanted to know how much longer. Need to get in myself before you use all the hot water." He avoided looking anywhere but Chris' face. The desire to let his gaze roam over the pale skin was strong. After he helped Chris regain his footing, Seth stepped back and turned, chest heaving as he tried to hide his response. "I'll uh, wait for you outside." Before he could open the door, he was stopped by the sound of Chris' voice.

"Stop being a hard ass and come shower with me." Chris watched as Seth struggled with his decision. "Seth, it's been six months, don't..."

"Don't do that Chris, I'm not one of those assholes and you know that. So don't treat..."

"I know who the fuck you are Seth, jesus! I miss you, ok is that reason enough to come shower with me? Or would the fact that I'm scared shitless about someone stalking me that I really need you right now? Is that fucking better?! Is that..." Chris was cut off as Seth grabbed him and kissed him. Moaning as he pressed up against Seth, Chris pulled at the dark shirt now getting soaked from the shower. "Seth, your clothes..."

"Will be fine." Seth said softly. "You should have called me sooner, you know I would never let you go through that alone. And I damn sure wouldn't let you stay at the house by yourself." Seth raised his arms as Chris tugged his shirt up and off. "I'm not having sex with you here." He cut off Chris' protest with a quick kiss. "Listen ok? We are not having sex here, one it's been to long and two you're way to loud after we've been apart for so long." He grinned at the flush that darkened Chris' cheeks. "I've missed you too, you know that?"

"You could have called." Chris swayed forward when Seth pulled back. "I would have answered if you had."

"I did, remember the first two weeks." Seth grinned at the soft huff, pulling Chris closer. "Ok, well maybe I could have tried again after but so could you, don't lay it all on me Chris." When he tried to pull back, Seth tightened his hold. "No, don't do that, don't turn away from me just because..."

"I wanted to Seth but..." Chris tried to calm down his racing heart. He didn't want to admit that he had been scared Seth was with Dean. "I wanted to, I just...I-I wasn't sure if you were busy."

"You mean you weren't sure I was being fucked by Dean." Seth watched the pale face in front of him, saw the truth in his eyes and sighed. "If you still believe that then there's no reason..."

"I don't Seth, ok it's just...you know how hard it is after everything we've been through. And after what he said..." Chris broke off as Seth reached over and turned off the shower. "I can't lose you Seth, not again and with everything that's been going on lately..."

Seth studied Chris' expression. "Why is someone stalking you now. Every time I'm not around there's someone trying to take your ass from me."

"No one, Seth, no one could do that." Chris wasn't surprised at how breathless he sounded. They hadn't been this close in six months and the fact that Seth was still partially clothed... "Are we leaving now?"

"We're going to the hotel, as long as you have a change of clothes we can go to the house in the morning." When Chris nodded, Seth pulled him out of the shower. "Come on, go get dressed we can finish showering at the hotel."

Chris followed Seth out of the bath room, heading over to his bag and pulling out his clothes, Chris wasn't aware of Seth studying him. Not until he turned and found the dark gaze watching him. "Seth?"

"Why is Sydney here, Chris?" Seth would admit he was jealous. Seeing Chris' ex wasn't something he'd been expecting. "If I find out you two..."

"No, Seth I swear not after what happened last time! I haven't seen him since then!" Chris watched Seth, knew that this was a pressure point between then and he wasn't willing to go there. "Look, I came to do my match, find you, then go from there. I wasn't sure you would say yes so I had planned..."

"On having him stay with you? Seriously Chris, in _our_ house?!"

"No idiot! I wasn't going to ask Sydney for anything, I was...I-I was going to come to the hotel to find you." Chris watched as Seth's frown turned to one of confusion. "Why would I call him and I can still come to you? He isn't you Seth, it was one fucking night, ok that's all and it was before we got serious!"

"Yeah well, he seems to think it's more. Anyway get your sparkly ass moving, It's cold and all I've got are a pair of shorts, sweats, and a t-shirt." Seth opened his bag and frowned. "No fucking boxer briefs."

"Go commando, the drive isn't that long is it?"

Seth glanced over at Chris, noticed the jeans and jacket Chris now wore and decided he's stick with his wet underwear and lounge pants. "Yeah, no I think I'll skip that option."

"You can't drive in wet underwear Seth, it'll ruin the leather in the truck and we both know how much you love your baby." Chris grinned over his shoulder at Seth. Giving a quick once over before turning back around.

"Almost as much as I love your sparkly ass." Seth muttered before changing out of his wet clothes. He shivered at the feel of the cool air against his skin, watching Chris from the corner of his eye. "You sure he's not here for you?" Seth watched Chris' expression, surprised at the quick flash of fear.

"God I hope not, he knows I'm still with you." Chris shook his head. "Ready, we can get something to eat if you want before..." Chris stopped at the sight of the man in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Awww, well I came to see you beautiful. I see you're still slumming it with the lower class?"

"Listen here you son of a..."

"Get out Sydney, Seth isn't lower class and you're not fucking welcome so leave. Or I'll have security throw you out." Chris glared at the man standing between Seth and himself. When Sydney simply stared at him, Chris frowned. "What is it you want, christ you've never taken no for an answer."

"I want to now why him. Why him and not me, I am so much better for you."

"Because there is no one who has been through what I have been through with him. There is no one who can do for him what I can and there is no one who can take him from me, I'll kill them before I let him go." Seth glared at the raven headed man in front of him, temper spiking at the smirk on his lips. "You may find be barbaric but trust me, his ass is turned on by me acting like a barbarian. If you can do that with just words then you can take him, until then get the fuck out of here or _I'll_ throw your ass the fuck out."

Chris watched as Seth slowly moved towards Sydney, fists clenched tight at his sides. When the other man refused to back down, Chris stepped between them. Hands pressed against Seth's chest, Chris glared at Sydney over his shoulder. "Get the fuck out Sydney or I'll let him beat your ass." He slid his arms down and around Seth's bare waist, making sure the action could be seen. "Seth, Seth hey, right here honey. Look at me Seth, hey, hi there we go."

Seth slowly turned his gaze to the blond man in front of him. "Hey." He watched as Chris grinned at him and the only thing he could think to do was lean down and kiss him. Pulling Chris close, Seth deepened the contact until Chris was moaning, pressing up against Seth. "Ready?" He asked as he pulled back, a surge of pride raced through him at the flushed face, half lidded eyes, and kiss swollen lips. "Sweetheart?"

Chris nodded as he held onto Seth. "I, umm, wh-when ever you say Seth."

Seth glanced up at the angry man still standing in the doorway. Sliding a possessive hand over Chris' ass, Seth squeezed until Chris pressed against him with a gasp, body trembling as Seth kneaded the taught flesh. "Every single inch of him belongs to _me_. There is no one and nothing that I will allow to separate us, not even a rich, spoiled asshole like you. Now get the fuck out and leave Chris alone." When Sydney finally turned and left the room, Seth let out a soft huff of irritation as he ran a hand across Chris' back. "Hey, you ok?"

Chris sucked in a quick breath trying to clam himself down. Looking up at Seth, he turned away as he slowly moved back from the other man. "Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm ok. Are you ready to..." He stopped as Seth pulled him closer. "Don't Seth, I know it was..."

"It wasn't just for his benefit but for ours too, I meant what I said. No one else can have you Chris, you belong to me."

Chris nodded as he followed Seth, grabbing his bags and handing them tot eh brunette in front of him. "Dinner?"

"We'll order room service, feel like eating in bed." Seth winked at Chris, chuckling as he blushed. "Don't give me that face, could get you in trouble before we get to the room."

Chris grinned as he walked beside Seth. "And which one of us would complain about that?" He laughed at the looked that crossed Seth's face. He didn't see the angry man watching them as they left. The only thing Chris was focused on was being with Seth again and finally getting a good night's sleep.


	4. Sydney's Tricks

"This is not shredded Chris this is fucking _destroyed_! Who in the fuck would do something like this and why?! Who's stalking that sparkly ass of yours to want to go this far to get you back?!" Seth looked around the bedroom in angry surprise. The bed was ripped and gutted right down to the springs. The sheets and clothes were strewn in shreds across the room. "This is worse than the god damn living room. These bastards really wanted to scare you."

"Yeah well they succeeded because I'm scared and you know I don't scare easily." Chris looked around the room in frustration. "There's no one who would go this far Seth, not that I know of and you know I know some wild people."

"What about your ex, Sydney. Think he's capable of doing this?" Seth could feel his stomach twist at the look on Chris' face. "Hey, hey what is it?"

"He, uh, h-he probably...but he shouldn't know where we moved to or if..." Chris broke off as he looked from the bed to Seth then back. "Sydney may have...I can't be sure but..."

"But what Chris either this fucker knows where we stay or he doesn't, which the fuck is it."Seth watched as Chris turned a light red, his silence giving him away. "He knows where we stay because he's been here hasn't he?"

"I was drunk, K-kevin and I had gone out a-and had one to many. I don't remember how it happened but we went to get something to eat and next thing I know Sydney is sitting down at the table as if we were the best of friends." Chris stared at the bed. "Kev dropped me off and I came in alone but..."

"Did you fuck him." Seth felt his hands clench as Chris continued to stare at the bed. When the blond remained silent, Seth felt a numbing coldness move over him. "You fucked your ex in _our_ bed?" Seth glared at the pale blond, anger making him see red. "The bed _I_ bought you, in the fucking house _I_ gave you as an anniversary gift?! Are you god damn serious Chris?! I left because you accused me of cheating with Dean, haven't been with anyone but my fucking hand and you go out and get fucked..."

"I didn't Seth ok! I didn't fuck him but..." Chris broke off as he tried to remember what happened that night. "I wasn't that drunk, I mean ok yeah I'd had enough but I know my limit and there's no way I was _that_ drunk." Chris shook his head as he turned to face Seth. He flinched at the angry glare, aware that he probably deserved it on some level. "I didn't Seth, not here and not in our bed! I woke up the next morning and there were roses all over the bed and candy sitting by the door. I thought it was from you so I called and you never answered. I thought..."

"You thought I was playing a game with you? Come on Chris that doesn't even fucking sound like me. You're not stupid, been in this game far longer than most. You know how the mind of an asshole like Sydney works. Why would I send flowers and candy just to have them left outside? I'm not scared of you sparkle crotch, if I were going to apologize you should know I would have done better than that."

Chris nodded, gaze back on the bed. How did he tell Seth that he'd woken up to the rose petals, while a bubble bath had been waiting for him and he _couldn't_ remember whether he did or did not have sex with his ex. "Seth..."

Seth knew there was more, had a feeling Chris wasn't telling him everything so he waited. Turning to look around the room, he frowned to notice a pile of rose petals in the trash and Chris' clothes in the corner. He frowned to see one of his favorite shirts sitting in the stack. "Hey, what's the deal..." He frowned when he walked over and picked up the garment, eyes narrowing in anger. "Maybe not in the bed but still in the house."

"Seth?" Chris frowned, following him to the corner. "How..." He stopped as Seth turned to him, the look on his face making his stomach churn. He glanced at the shirt in Seth's hands and frowned. "I haven't worn that in almost six months, forgot it was in the closet actually."

"And yet it smells like you had it on last night and specifically like you fucked someone while wearing it." Seth tried to keep his tone even as he watched Chris closely. "You can't remember whether you fucked him or not can you? You don't even fucking know what happened after Owens dropped you off?!" Seth wanted to reach out and grab Chris, to force an answer from him. He dropped the shirt as he glared at the blond. Shaking his head, Seth turned to leave the room. He couldn't stay here, knowing that Chris had someone else here and in their bed. When Chris called out to him, Seth ignored him. Walking back towards the living room, Seth looked for his bag and keys. He was going back to the hotel, if Chris wanted to be with his ex then he wouldn't stand in the way.

Chris watched as the shirt fell to the floor and Seth moved from view. He stared at the fabric until he heard the bedroom door open behind him. "Seth..." Chris turned to find the room empty. Dropping the bag in his hand, he took off down the hallway, calling out to the angry brunette. "Seth wait, where..."

"Any fucking where but here! I did _everything_ you asked of me, gave everything you asked and the first time you don't get fucked on a regular basis you go out and..."

" _I did not fuck him Seth_! I didn't I swear to you and wouldn't do it here in the house or our bed!"

"But you can't be sure now can you? You can't say for certain that you did not have sex with Sydney because you can't even remember what the fuck happened that night!" Seth tried to reign in his temper, tried to keep his tone even as he watched the confused expression in front of him. "That's why he showed up at the arena. You two..." Seth broke off as he turned to look for his keys. "Fuck you both, you want him so god damn bad then go back to him. I'm going back to the hotel, you should have just..."

"You can't leave Seth. Please, I swear nothing happened between us, nothing! I wouldn't cheat on you and not with him of all people!" Chris reached out for Seth, flinching when he jerked away. "Please, Seth don't leave."

Seth was torn between his anger and love for Chris. Rationally, he knew Chris would never cheat on him but he wasn't rational, never was when it came to the blond in front of him. "Convince me then, convince me that you've not had sex with him then I'll let it go."

Chris studied the man standing in front of him, knew what the words meant and knew he had to play this right or Seth would leave him. "There are six bedrooms in this house, two of which we use regularly." He swallowed as he watched Seth's expression. "That leaves four upstairs that are empty." He watched the flush that darkened Seth's skin, felt a hot rush of pride at being able to affect him still. "You want me to convince you then take me upstairs." He waited to see what Seth would do, watched as he struggled with his anger and indecision. Walking over to where he stood, Chris took a deep breath before reaching out to touch Seth. Lifting a tentative hand to his chest, he moved slowly, giving him the chance to move if he wanted. "I'd never cheat on you Seth, not with Sydney and not in our house." He placed a hand over Seth's heart, waited to see if he'd move away and let out a soft sigh when he didn't. "I've never invited Sydney here and I've not had any type of contact with him since the last time you put him on his ass." He grinned at Seth's small smirk. "Come upstairs Seth, don't leave. I'll stay in the second guest suite and you can have the first one." Chris knew Seth preferred the second suite, he enjoyed the breeze the room was usually able to capture at night.

Seth frowned, heart racing as he looked at the blond in front of him. He wanted to give in to the pleading in Chris' voice, to ignore what he'd seen and just say yes. After six months of them not being together, Seth wanted his boyfriend back. But how could he give in if Chris didn't remember having cheated on him? Stepping back, he watched as Chris' expression fell and his stomach clenched. "I want to, christ you don't know how badly I want to but..."

"I swear I did not have sex with him Seth! Please, you have to believe me, there is no way..." Chris grabbed Seth, holding on to him as he stiffened in surprise. "You said you love me, if you love me you wouldn't leave me here alone again! You wouldn't..."

"I didn't have a choice Chris, you were accusing me of something you know I wouldn't do. Then you told me to get out so I got out. Now you want me to move back in because your ex is stalking you? What reason does he have to stalk you if you haven't given him one?" Seth felt Chris' arms tighten around him as he tried to extricate himself from the blond's grip. "Let go Chris I am not..."

"You are staying here, I can prove to you I didn't fucking sleep with Sydney, I just...I-I need you to stay here for me to do that though." Chris looked at the stiff jaw, searching the bearded face of the man in front of him. "If you love me you wouldn't leave."

"You put me out Chris! Told me to leave and I did, now..."

"Now I'm asking you to come back home! I've been asking Seth but you refused, not me! You know you could have come back at anytime but..." Chris broke off with a moan as Seth kissed him. He slid his arms up the broad back and pulled Seth closer, panting as he pulled back. "O-or we can stay right here and..." He was cut off as Seth leaned down to kiss him, this time Chris could feel his anger and love. Pulled Seth closer, demanding everything he had to give. When Seth picked him up, Chris wrapped his legs around his waist and held on. "The couch, Seth it's..."

Seth growled low as he turned to his right, he didn't head to the couch, instead moving to the lazy boy Chris had gotten him for his birthday. "Fuck the couch, I'm going to find out for myself if you've been fucking around our not." Turning, he let Chris slid down his body, shuddering at the pleasure that raced along his spine. "Christ I've missed you." He groaned against Chris' neck. He tried to resist the hot body pressed against him, trying to refocus on what they were originally going to do. "Chris..."

Chris held on to Seth, pressing against him as tried to help the brunette undress. "Hurry up Seth, it's been six months." Chris groaned as Seth picked him up and sat him in the chair. Hands going to the waist band of his pants, Chris let out a soft whine as Seth stopped him. "I need..."

"To wait, damnit you're not in control this time Chris." Seth pressed his face against Chris' stomach. Sucking in a harsh breath, Seth moved his hands over Chris, reacquainting himself with the smooth, tan body. "I swear if I find out you fucked this asshole..."

"I didn't Seth, christ stop talking about him and do something, please?" Chris shivered as Seth's touch turned rough, his hands more demanding in their search. Reaching for Seth's shirt, Chris grinned when strong, broad arms automatically went up. Running his hands over Seth's skin, Chris sighed. "Missed you to Seth." Chris knew he had to remember what happened that night and the only person he could think to talk to was Kevin. Shaking his head, Chris refocused on the man watching him, a frown curving his lips down. "Seth, what is it?"

Studying the worried blond in front of him, Seth sighed. "As much as I want to do this, we can't." Seth cut off Chris' protest with a hard kiss. "You can't remember what happened that night and all of a sudden Sydney shows up at a show? "Something happened Chris, either he doped you or you just don't want to tell me. Either way, as much as I want you we can't."

Chris tried to push back the feeling of disappointment as he held Seth's dark gaze. He knew Seth was right, that if he couldn't remember what happened, doing anything with Seth would be tainted. Nodding his head, Chris turned away from the searching gaze, stomach twisting as he fought back his insecurities. Again, he knew that Seth was right, it still didn't ease the sense of being unwanted.

"Don't do that Chris, look at me. I want you, ok, _god_ I want you so fucking bad but not if this is going to muddle things for us. We've been through enough already, do we need anymore shit?" Seth pulled Chris against him, watching as he tried to hide his face against Seth's neck. "If he did something to you I need you to tell me, Chris. Your history with him..."

"I know what it is Seth but I swear as far as I can remember nothing happened." Chris tried to stop shaking as broad hands slowly moved over him. "Do you think..."

"I don't know what to think but I know him and he's been known to drug his partners. You know first hand..." Seth stopped at the sudden frown on Chris' face. "Chris?"

"I left and went to the bathroom, at the restaurant, I'd been gone maybe three or four minutes?When I came back Kevin was at the counter and..." Eyes widening, Chris pulled back from Seth. "We'd ordered drinks before I left the table, when I came back..."

Seth sighed, fighting to control his temper. "So he could have drugged you again, fucked you, then left the flowers and candy." Standing up, Seth turned towards the door. "If I find him..."

"Stop, Seth look that's not my concern right now! I mean it is a worry but what about the house!" Chris grabbed Seth and pulled him back. "Please, we can worry about Sydney later, right now can we focus on the house? I love this place and moving is a pain in the ass."

Seth sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah ok, look let's clean tis shit up. We're not calling the police, I know some people I can get to check into this." Pulling out his phone, Seth sent off a quick text to Dean. Once done, he followed Chris back to their bedroom, stopping him before he could open the door. "No, we'll have someone come clean up down here. For now we'll sleep upstairs, you with me in the first suite." Seth pulled Chris back from the door and pulled him down the hallway. "We'll figure this out, right now I'm fucking tired and sore. You can give me a massage to make up for this shit so far."

Chris grinned as the headed upstairs. He wasn't going to argue with Seth any longer. For now they would get the house back in order, the situation with Sydney would be taken care of later.


	5. One Last Favor

Let's be honest, no one here likes Wellington or his family...Considering what happened to Sydney in Billion Dollar Divorce, let's go ahead and find out why Seth couldn't stand him and the battle he had to go through to keep Chris...Wanted to know why Chris won't let Seth go and vice versa? Well here you go...remember, Sydney is Wells BLOOD Uncle...from here on out you may or may not feel for Wellington but you will get the chance to understand him better...His uncle is as much to blame as is his father :S

* * *

Chris looked at the two men sitting across from him, a frown of displeasure curving his lips down. Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, he set down the glass in his hand. "There is no way you're getting me to go. Vince, we had already come to an agreement as far as my involvement with the parties. I am not obligated to be there anymore, I've done my part as far as those were concerned."

"This would be the last one and I have not asked you in a few years Chris. Just this one favor would help not only the company but you as well."

Chris chuckled ruefully as he stared at the calculating man in front of him. Vincent Kennedy McMahon wasn't known for his generosity or kind heart. Vince was a ruthless, manipulative, conniving bastard who wasn't above using every thing at his disposal to get what he wanted. "I very seriously doubt that. I have pretty much everything I want, so thanks, I'm good."

"You know, doing this could help out Seth's career. I mean, who knows what could happen to him while in the ring?"

Stomach fluttering in warning, Chris' gaze narrowed on the soft spoken man. "Are you threatening Seth? Because that sure as hell sounds like one to me." Looking from Hunter to Vince then back, Chris felt his smile drop. "Look, as I just said, I am no longer obligated to do the parties anymore. I was young and dumb for getting involved with the shit to begin with but that's the past. Now I have a choice and it would be to not do this party. If you think that threatening Seth is going to change my mind you can guess again."

"It's a simple business meeting Chris, one that requires your unique ability to get people to talk. No one can work a room like you and I need that tonight. If this group invests with us then you would be set for life, you and Seth."

Chris understood what Vince was saying and doing. He was trying to use Seth to manipulate him into agreeing. Trying to hide his curiosity, Chris picked up his glass and took a drink. If he were honest, he wanted to know who the new investors were. Setting the glass back down, Chris traced the water pattern on the table. "If I go and that's a huge if, what's the name of the group?"

"Cantu Business Group."

"No, there is no way I'm getting involved with anyone in that family. He tried to kill me Vince, how do you expect..." Chris stopped as he was cut off with a harsh glare.

"Hunter, excuse us for a moment, will you?"

Chris watched as the other man nodded, giving him a smug smirk before he left the table. Turning back to Vince, Chris shook his head. "This isn't about Seth this is about an asshole who tried to burn me alive in my fucking apartment. There is _no_ reason for me to want to be around Sydney or his family, not after what happened."

"But the benefit to the company would be advantageous Chris. Not to mention the level of control for your own character would go up. You know he would give you anything you wanted."

"I want him to leave me and Seth the fuck alone, _that's_ what I want. Again, what part of he tried to _kill me_ is not making sense?! Seriously Vince, you can't expect me to sit down at a table and discuss _business_ with a man like that!"

"Hunter is right though, it would be good for Seth as well."

Chris glared at Vince, temper spiking at the veiled threat. "Don't do that Vince, do not try and use Seth against me like you did my kids. Don't think I'm that same simple, young, naive, idiot anymore. I've learned a lot since being in the business and yes, I do have you to thank for some of it but that still doesn't change the fact that Sydney tried to kill me."

"Are you still unable to forgive me for such a lapse, I have changed Chris. If you would simply give me the chance..."

Sucking in a quick breath, Chris glared at Vince before turning at the voice behind him. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of the man standing there. Standing up from the table, Chris backed around his chair, wary gaze going from Sydney to Vince then back. "Why are you here Sydney, you already know..."

"Because I wish to make things right with you. Cantu Business Group is my wife's company and would like to enter into the world of wrestling."

"You want an in back into my life because Seth cut you out of it. No, Sydney, you can talk to Vince, Shane, Stephanie, or whomever you need to but I'm..."

"Not available to talk to you is what the fuck he was going to say." Seth glared at the man standing to his left before turning tot he blond in front of him. "Chris, honey, why is it every time I'm looking for you, _his_ ass just so happens to be in the general vicinity? Usually trying to beat you or burn your ass alive?"

Chris looked up at the angry voice, relief surging through him as Seth walked over to the table. "Seth, I..."

"Can explain, I know. Pretty sure it has to do with your pal Vince here and the little murderer, Captain Shortcomings. Either way I don't care, get your stuff and let's go. The longer you stand here with this asshole the shorter my temper is getting." Seth watched as Chris moved around the chair, making sure to avoid any type of contact with Sydney. "If I find you around him again, the police will be the last of your worries. Keep your murdering ass _away_ from him or I swear..."

"That is enough out of you Rollins. Chris has already made it clear how he feels about the situation, there is no need to threaten my guest."

Seth turned to Vince, a sharp retort springing to his lips until he was grabbed and pulled back by Chris. Turning, he followed the silent man, pausing at the sound of Vince's voice behind them.

"Chris I expect to see you dressed in the dark bkue suit with a red tie. The car will be by to pick you up around 7, don't be late."

Chris pulled the seething brunette behind him, ignoring Vince's comment as he tried to get Seth out of the restaurant without causing a scene. "Idiot, let's at least get home before you go off." Chris glanced back at Seth, stomach twisting at the dark look on his face. "Seth, please."

"If I didn't love you I'd go back and beat his ass into the god damn floor." Seth said softly, voice tight as he let Chris pull him through the restaurant. "I don't _like_ him Chris and I damn sure don't like him near you!"

"I know and if I had known he was going to be here I wouldn't have shown up. Vince called and said it was business, that's the only reason I'm here." Chris blinked as they stepped out into the afternoon light. The bright glare of the sun making his eyes water. "Jesus it's bright out here."

"Yeah, come on I drove so you can ride with me. Next time you go to a meeting with Vince you let me know. This surprise shit ain't gonna work." Seth turned to his left, glancing around at the rows of vehicles in front of him. "And you're not going to that fucking party, especially not if his ass is going to be there and I'm not."

Chris frowned as he followed Seth, surprised at the venom in his tone. "I hadn't planned on going Seth, seriously. Sydney is a sadistic fucker and I'm just not with that shit anymore." He could feel someone watching him as he walked away. Glancing back behind him, he could see the anger blazing in Sydney's eyes. "He's not going to stop Seth, if I don't show tonight he's only..." Chris broke off as he ran into a broad back, jerking in surprise Chris looked up at the other. "Seth?"

Seth looked from Chris to the man watching them. "You're right and that's fine, you'll be there just not by yourself." Seth pulled Chris against him, leaning down, he brushed a kiss across Chris' parted lips. "Let's give him something to talk about shall we?"

Chris stared at Seth, eyes wide as he watched the dark head lower. He knew what Seth was doing, knew that Sydney was watching and by now was probably pissed. Pulling back with a gasp, Chris shivered at the strong, callous hand that moved over his back. "Seth..."

"Better, I like this expression much, much better." Seth glanced up, a smirk curving his lips at the angry man watching them. "Come on, we had plans today and I'm not changing them because Vince wants to try and pimp out my fucking boyfriend."

Chris tried to hold in the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. Walking beside Seth, he could see the other was slowly but surely calming down. "You're going with me, right?"

"I'll drive you there and back honey. There is no way I'm letting you take a car from Vince and he clearly would send that fucker with it." Pulling out his keys, Seth unlocked the truck, opening the door for Chris to get in. "Either way it goes you will not be left alone with him, if that happens I'll kill him for the manipulation."

Chris blinked at the comment, surprised and turned on by Seth's tone. Watching as he closed the door, Chris followed the dark curls as the breeze shifted them around Seth's shoulders. Turning to look out the window, Chris felt his stomach churn at the rage on Sydney's face. He knew if given the chance, Sydney would make him pay for what happened. Jumping in surprise at the hand on his thigh, Chris turned to find Seth watching him. "Ready?"

Seth frowned, glancing back to see what had caught Chris' attention. When he spotted Sydney standing next to Vince he frowned. "Nothing, let's go grab something to eat then head back to the house. Don't really feel like being out anymore."

Chris studied the silent man, a frown of worry curving his lips down. "Seth we had plans to..."

"Yeah, well kind of not in the mood Chris. If you want to go we can just don't think I'll be the best of company right now."

Chris could see Seth was mad, knew why and didn't want to make it worse. "It's just a new mattress, we, uh, we can order it online I guess."

Seth felt his stomach clench at the tone. He hated that voice, swore he'd never hear it because of him. Letting out a rough sigh, Seth stopped at a red light and turned to Chris. "We can go look for a mattress, you wanted a new one and I said we'd get you one." At the look that lit up Chris' face, Seth grinned. He could let his anger for Sydney and Vince wait. First he needed to put a smile back on Chris' face before making the phone call he really didn't want to make.

* * *

The Lunatic Butcher is on its way! For everyone waiting for the AmBray, you have a few more days hehehe Gotta proofread then it will be up smh this story is going to be violent..If you have never seen a match between Bray and Dean then check that out...Those two are brutal to each other ;) Just like the story title says...

And before I forget...I'm working on turning some of the stories into visual novels on youtube as well as getting AMV/MV's done...If I've done a one shot that you would like to see put up let me know...I'll be updating my bio this weekend for all the ways to contact me :D So come talk to me tell me your story ideas and let's go from there! Until then Happy Reading! ALL COMMENTS, FAVS, & BOOKMARKS ARE WELCOMED...THANK YOU IN ADVANCE TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! NEVER FORGET THAT YOU ARE THE REASON I AM STILL HERE AND WRITING! xoxoxox


	6. California King

_"Break it in and your back out." - Seth to Chris at the furniture store..._

* * *

" _What do you mean there's one tonight, I wasn't aware..."_

"Yeah well, Hunter called me while I was at the gym to let me know about it. Your dad is going to far this time, the asshole he wants to deal with tried to kill Chris once already. Now he's expected to help your dad with a business deal with this bastard."

 _"_ _We'll take care of it. Make sure you both show up at the party as planned. I'll meet you there, if I don't see you doesn't mean I'm not there."_

"Fine just as long as he's not expected to stay long. I can't trust myself not to kill this guy." Seth looked up at the laughing man walking towards him. "Look, I've got to go. I'll make sure he gets there but make sure your dad understands I'm not leaving him alone in a room with that bastard. I don't give a fuck what he says."

 _"_ _I'll let him know, see you guys tonight."_

Seth disconnected the call, watching as Chris looked over a brochure filled with furniture. When he turned to Seth he had a smile on his face that lit up his eyes. "Find something you like?"

"Seth they have a bed that heats on either side. If it's cold for me you don't have to worry about sweating. I can heat my side without having to heat yours."

Seth grinned at the flushed face, nodding to the sales clerk, he motioned him away. Turning back to Chris, Seth leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "Whatever is going to make you happy. Just remember if I get cold I plan to make sure to warm up by using your body heat." He pulled Chris close, grinning at the blush that bloomed on his cheeks. "Find a bed yet, I'd like to break _it_ in and your _back_ out."

"Jesus, stop talking idiot." Chris tried to hide how breathless he was, aware of the knowing looks from those watching them. "We're in public Seth, don't..."

"Don't what, get you off in public knowing how much you love for people to watch you?" Seth tightened his arm around Chris' waist. "Did you find a bed or..."

"They can, umm, i-it will be at the house today." Chris sucked in a quick breath, fighting back the small curl of heat twisting through him. "Does that mean...a-are you moving back into the master suite?"

"I don't see why not, I mean I'm not fond of us in a twin bed. I'd also like to be able to stretch out with you on something other than the floor or the couch." Seth slid a hand down Chris' back, aware of the people watching them. "Feel like looking for a living room set as well or..."

"No, home, right fucking now." Chris stepped back from Seth and turned towards the exit. He waved at the sales clerk who reminded him of their delivery. Once outside, Chris sucked in a quick breath only to let it out in a surprised whoosh. Turning, he looked up at Seth's grinning face. "You're an ass..." He stiffened as Seth cut him off with a hard kiss. Shoving against the broad chest, Chris gasped as he stepped back. "Idiot, stop doi..."

Seth grabbed Chris, pulling him close and kissed him until he went pliant against him. "How long before the bed is delivered to the house."

Chris stared up at Seth through half lidded eyes. "The bed?"

Seth's grin turned wicked as he led Chris towards the truck. "Yes gorgeous, our new bed. The one you're having delivered? You just ordered..." Seth took the yellow sheet from Chris' hand and scanned it. "A California king with the pillow top. Jesus, this bed better be good. If it breaks in a week..." He grinned at the sound that left Chris. "Close yet not quite."

"You're such a bastard, get the fuck in the truck Seth." Chris moved away from the grinning brunette, ignoring the laugh that followed him. Glancing back, Chris gave Seth a wink, a smirk curving his lips up at the look that appeared in his eyes. Sliding on his sunglasses, Chris turned and headed to the truck, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. "Hurry the fuck up Seth or I'm starting without you!"

Seth glanced over at the delivery truck, grinning at the two men watching them. "You'll get an extra hundred each if you get there thirty minutes earlier than promised!" When both men nodded, grins wide and eager, Seth chuckled as he followed Chris. He watched as Chris moved through the vehicles, glad he decided to park further out. Seth would admit that he was proud of the older blond. Chris, despite his on screen personality, was one of the most caring people on the planet. He could remember the first night they spent together, the nerves had been high but Chris being Chris...

 _"_ _Jesus Seth look out!"_

Seth turned to see a man on a bike speeding towards him. Jumping back in between a truck and car, Seth glared as the rider sped past. Moving without thought, Seth went after the speeder. "You son of a bitch! You think you can get rid of me that easily?! You tell that bastard he can't have him! Not now, not ever!"

 _"_ _Seth, Seth wait! Seth you fucking idiot! Seth stop!"_

Seth stopped, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He watched as the rider sped out of the parking lot but not before lifting their visor. His gaze narrowed at the green eyed man staring back at him. "He can't have you, if anything else other than a business meeting is going on tonight you better tell me now."

"Just what the fuck was that and what are you talking about?! Who in the hell chases down a god damn bike?! Are you kidding me, what the actual fuck Seth, have you..."

Seth turned to the shouting man behind him, dark gaze narrowed in anger. "Why is it every god damn time we're out together someone is trying to kill me or you?! Just what the fuck did you do to this asshole for him to still be stalking that sparkly ass of yours?!" Seth threw his hands up in angry frustration. "First the house gets trashed then you get attacked and now every god damn time I look around here goes this asshole near you! Just what in the hell..."

"Nothing Seth, I did nothing to him! Do you think I'd have left him if things were good?! I lost my kids because of his and Vince's bullshit! Do you think I'd really risk losing you?!" Chris looked at Seth in surprise. "What they hell were you going to do, run the bike down until you got tired? What kind of idiotic idea is that?" Running his hands over Seth, Chris tried to see if he'd been hurt. "I don't see any bruises or cuts but that doesn't..."

"I'm really getting sick of people trying to separate us. Especially this asshole ex of yours. It's been four years Chris, _four_ _years_ not four months! There is no reason for us to still be dealing with this asshole!" Seth could see the fear that curved Chris' lips down, felt the tremor that shook his hands as the moved over Seth. Letting out a rough sigh, Seth gripped Chris' hands, holding them close to his chest. "I'm sorry, ok I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I need you to stay with me, ok? I'm not...I-I can't deal with him alone anymore, I need your help with this Seth." Chris let him pull him closer, sighing at the arm wrapped around his back. "Can we just go home please? I'm really just ready to get some rest and..."

"And break in the new bed. God I almost forgot, told them if they got there with thirty minutes to spare I'd give them both a hundred dollars." Seth grinned as Chris looked up in surprise. "I want the bed there and ready by the time we get there. Did you order sheets and pillows?"

"Yes, they uh, they are supposed to be there as well." Chris followed behind Seth, stopping once they were at the truck. "Seth, it was Jesse, the plates on the bike. They were the same ones he had when he worked for the band."

Seth nodded, aware of who tried to run him down. "Yeah, had a feeling. Right now I'm not worried about him, I'm focused on getting in that ass." Running a hand over Chris' ass, Seth squeezed the soft flesh, grinning at the sound of surprise that left Chris. "I''m going to break your back sparkle crotch."

Chris looked up at Seth, breathless in the face of his now teasing mood. "You can try thunder thighs." He groaned as Seth leaned down and kissed him, hands fisting in the soft gray shirt Seth wore. "God you're such an asshole when it come to your life. When are you going to start taking these threats seriously? They aren't playing a game Seth, they are really trying to hurt you."

"Yeah well I've got something for them. Get in the truck, I'm ready to go home and spend some time with you. Even if it's not sexual, I just want to be near you." Seth wouldn't admit to Chris that the speeder had taken him by surprise. It had thrown him off to see the look of fear on Chris' face and to hear it in his voice made his stomach clench. "I think maybe we should think about a different tactic when dealing with Sydney. This arguing and fighting him and his minions is not working and if anything happens to you..."

"It won't not with you around me." Chris searched the bearded face watching him. "You won't leave me tonight, right? You're going to stay close?"

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as you're done with what ever the fuck negotiations you need to help with. After that no more parties, even if I've got to go talk to Shane or Linda, you're not doing anymore of these fucking parties, understand?" When Chris nodded, Seth opened the truck door. "I'll do what I can to protect you but if he goes to far I'm not responsible for my actions."

Chris nodded, watching as Seth closed the door before walking to the other side. He knew that if the driver had really been Jesse then they needed to find a way to make sure they took care of the situation. Turning as Seth opened the driver side door, Chris studied the silent man. Reaching over, he threaded their fingers together, watching as dark tan curled tightly around his own. "I won't lose you like I almost lost my kids Seth, I can't handle that. Just, don't leave me alone tonight, ok? After this no more parties, I swear."

Seth nodded, turning the engine over and putting the truck in gear. "Tonight is the last party for you, after that anything else he does will be my pass to beat his ass." Pulling out of the parking space and leaving the parking lot, Seth merged with traffic. Remaining silent, he glanced over at Chris, his hold tightening on Chris' hand. "Need you with me, ok, things aren't right without you around and I can't just give you up to him. He doesn't deserve you or anything you can give him."

Chris nodded, watching Seth as they drove through traffic. He understood Seth's anger, understood just how far Sydney would go when he was throwing a tantrum. He knew he needed to get Sydney to back off and what it would take to make that happen. If he could convince Sydney tonight to leave them alone then he would risk taking the chance in talking to him. He just had to be sure that Seth didn't find out his plans. Sighing softly, Chris ran his thumb over the large, calloused hand holding his. "Seth?"

"I love you, nothing and no one will change that."

Chris grinned at the statement, stomach fluttering as he thought about tonight. "I love you too, Seth, more than you could possibly know."

* * *

 _Ok so for those who don't know, the bike scene is an idea from Sweetest Taboo ;)_


	7. Party Night - Abigail's Warning

Chris frowned at his reflection, he couldn't decide on which shirt to wear until he saw the polo Seth had laid out. "Seth, you're not wearing a suit?!"

 _"_ _Hell no, why would I wear a suit to a meet and greet? I'm only going to be there for one reason and that's to protect you!"_

Chris grinned as he turned back to the mirror. "Well, I'm wearing a dress shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots!"

Seth frowned as he stuck his head around the bathroom door. "What fucking jeans? The black ones with the pockets and zippers?" At Chris' grin, Seth's scowl deepened. "There is no fucking way I'm letting out of the house in those pants. You're just asking for me to beat the shit out of someone tonight, aren't you?" When Chris' grin widened, Seth's gaze narrowed. "What's so god damn funny."

"Nothing, it's just sexy to see you get so upset over something so simple." Turning back to the mirror, Chris shook his head. "But no, thunder thighs, I am not wearing my _fuck me_ jeans. Why should I and all I have to do is bend over in front of you." He couldn't help the laugh that left him at Seth's soft grunt. "Don't deny it idiot because this afternoon proved it."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining either so..." Seth grinned at the chocked off sound, turning back to the mirror in front of him. "You know, we didn't really get much time to break in the bed today, what do you say we leave the party early? I mean yeah you have these negotiations or whatever but after that..."

Chris walked into the bathroom, pulling on a polo and grinning. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you liked my ass better than you liked me."

Seth leered at Chris, the grin dark and promising. "Let me tell you what I like best other than that mouth of yours. I like that ass but I love your heart." He watched as Chris blinked in surprise, a blush blooming across his cheeks. "Nice face sweetheart, how about you come here and let me complete it?"

Chris stared at Seth, debating on whether or not to go to the party. "Maybe we can leave once it's over? I mean, I don't need to be there for everything right? Just long enough for Vince to get his contract signed and Sydney to get his visual rocks off, the bastard."

"I'd go just so I can kick his ass after this. I'm sick of having to deal with this asshole and the fact that Vince knows what happened between you two doesn't make his part seem accidental. The old bastard probably went to Sydney himself." Seth tried to ignore the soft warning, the voice whispering to him told him of the danger to Chris and how he needed to keep him close. "Listen sparkle crotch, don't go to far from where I am, alright? Not a fan of having to search for you in that house." Seth remembered the house parties thrown by WWE exec's. Knew of the shady, down low meet and greets that were had between potential athletes and sponsor's. "If I have to come search for you I swear it's not going to be pretty. I don't trust these two and Vince forcing you to be there isn't sitting well with me."

"Neither did I so I called Linda to find out what was going on. She didn't know about the party Seth, said that Vince probably didn't say anything because Shane was back in town." Chris opened one of the bathroom cabinets, looking for his cologne and hair gel. "You think this is about something else?"

"I _know_ it's about something else, why would that old fucker invite his ex-favorite eye candy?" Seth tried to push back his anger after Chris' comment. "Something's not right about this party Chris. Why didn't Dean or I know about this, not even Roman knew so Vince coming straight to you means he had something different planned. I mean, there are plenty of other superstars he could have asked but he specifically asked _you_ and because of this asshole? I can't accept that it's business, not when shit is done like this."

Chris nodded, studying the two bottles in his hand. "Vince is a bastard when it comes to the wants of others but that's cool, as long as you're there I'll be fine. Just don't go near the second floor, you won't like what you find up there."

Seth studied Chris, watching as he put a blue bottle back in the cabinet. "How the fuck do you know about the second floor?" He could feel his chest burn at the thought of Chris... "If you were one of the ones..."

Chris stiffened, jaw tightening as he turned away from Seth. "I've heard stories, that's..."

Seth grabbed Chris' bicep, turning him until they were face to face. "Don't lie to me sparkle crotch. Were you one of the party favors promised but denied a client? Is that why this fucker can't seem to leave you alone?" Eyes narrowing, Seth watched as Chris paled, his breathing changed as he tried to find the right answer to Seth's question. "Vince promised you to him and you turned him down, when, where, and why?"

Chris stared up at the angry expression, trying his best to give an answer that wouldn't set Seth off further. "Vince promised me to him when we first started dating. I turned him down twice before he seemed to take the hint. At the last party he tried...I-I was supposed to just be there to help with the new stars but..." He broke off as Seth's hands tightened on his arms. "We were...I couldn't a-and we were living together by then."

"So you're telling me that the reason this asshole tried to burn you alive is because you wouldn't let him fuck you and because we were together." Seth felt his rage curl around him, his temper making his hands tighten around pale flesh. "It was hell getting you to open up to me, he didn't work for you so he doesn't deserve you but him trying to kill you was to much. Now Vince is trying to force you to go through with that shit in the form of a fucking business deal." Releasing Chris, Seth stepped back and turned away from him. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Seth?" Chris watched as Seth left the bathroom, confused at what was now going through his head. "Seth where are you going?"

"To the fucking den, I need a goddamn drink if I'm going to have to deal with this shit tonight!" Seth left the bedroom and headed towards the front. He needed to distance himself from Chris before he let his temper loose. It wasn't Chris' fault every man or woman wanted him, it was Seth's for thinking that once he was taken people would back off. He opened the door to the den, heading towards the liquor cabinet in the corner

"I don't want to fight with you Seth, especially not tonight." Chris watched as Seth poured a drink in one of the empty tumblers. "Seth, please..."

"I'm not going to fight with you, I have someone else in mind for that. I just need to think, that's all. Tonight something's going to happen and I don't think I'm going to like what I'll have to do." Seth glanced out the window, not surprised to see a fog moving over the yard. "Dean said she follows us, herding her flock." Voice soft, Seth moved closer to the cool glass, breath steaming the pane as he searched for the slim, ethereal figure. "Please tell me I'm not going to have to do this alone? I can't protect him in a room full of vipers."

 _"_ _Fear not little one, the shepherd will watch over the flock._ You will not lose him but beware of the fox in the midst of the sheep. He is an old foe and will do anything to harm you."

Seth nodded, watching as bright blue floated before his eyes then disappeared. Blinking, he turned at the hand pressed against his back. "Chris?"

Chris studied the man in front of him, a frown curving his lips down. "What the hell was that, who are you talking to Seth?" Glancing outside, Chris frowned at the fog covering the yard. "Maybe we should stay here, I mean it's not like Vince can fire us both can he?" Running a hand across Seth's back, Chris didn't miss the tension holding him stiff. "Seth?"

"No, we'll go for an hour, if you haven't done what you need to by then we will leave. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of us not showing just so he can be brought out to the house." Seth looked down at the glass in his hand, thoughts on the party tonight. "I won't give you up to him Chris, not after everything we've been through. After tonight no more, understand? I don't fucking care what they threaten you with or who, after tonight _no more god damn parties_."

Chris nodded, eyes wide as he watched Seth empty the glass. He had known there was a possibility Seth would react this way. The dark look on his face made Chris wonder what was going on in the other's mind. "Seth, what's going on?"

Seth looked back at Chris, thoughts turning to when they first got together. "Nothing, just not in the mood for this asshole and his shit." Letting out a soft sigh, Seth pulled Chris closer. "No matter what happens, don't let him get you alone, understand?"

Chris nodded, eyes narrowed as he studied Seth. Shaking his head, he started in surprise when a knock sounded from the front. "Looks like our ride is here, ready?" He looked Seth over, smiling at the simple but tasteful outfit. "You'd swear you're a bodyguard and not a WWE superstar."

Seth chuckled as they left the den and headed towards the front of the house. "Yeah well tonight I am. I'm protecting that sparkly ass of yours, can't have anyone all over you, can I?" Seth gave Chris a wink and grin as he smacked him on his ass. "It's such a nice ass to look at so I know someone's going to want to do more than just look."

Chris laughed as they left the house, Seth's sudden mood change not going unnoticed. Watching as Seth locked the door, Chris stood by the car, waiting until the door had been opened. "You're going to behave tonight right? I don't need a reason to go on the block for you Seth but seriously, not tonight please?"

"Honey, I'll never let that happen. Get in the car, the sooner we get this over with the better." Seth didn't tell Chris how he really felt, knew that in his own way Chris felt obligated to Vince. Despite Abigail's reassurance, Seth couldn't push back the small doubt that Chris' desire to keep Vince happy may cost them more than they bargained for.


	8. A Burning Revenge

Six years ago...

"Let's go get something to eat."

Seth looked up at the man walking into the bedroom, a grin curving his lips up. "Thought you wanted to stay in tonight."

"I do but I'm hungry and I'm sick of pizza. I want something Oriental like Thai o-or Indian. Those sound good, right?" Chris studied the brunette in front of him, watching as Seth thought about the choices. "Or, we, uh, i-if those don't..."

"Hush, I like the sound of Thai. Is there a place around here that you know of?" Seth walked over to where Chris stood. "I'm not from around here so I wouldn't know. Asking directions from strangers tends to get me in trouble." He grinned, a slow curve of his lips as Chris flushed. "Especially blond's for some reason, they seem to be just my type." Letting out a low chuckle, Seth reached for Chris, pulling him closer. "Thai sounds good honey unless you've changed your mind."

Chris shook his head as he watched Seth. "We can...Thai it is then." Breathless, Chris shivered as Seth leaned closer. They'd been dating off and on for about three years now, their careers making time together difficult, until recently. Both were now on Monday Night RAW and Chris was enjoying it. All except for Seth's relationship with Dean and Roman. He knew there was something going on but wasn't sure with who.

Letting out a soft sigh, Chris let himself enjoy the feel of Seth's arms around him. "Or we can always get burgers and shakes. You like that better, right?"

Seth frowned, studying the worried expression in front of him. "Chris, you ok? You just said Thai then changed it to burgers and shakes? Don't know what you want?"

"I just...maybe I want something you'd like for once?" Chris would admit to moments of insecurity when it came to Seth. He wasn't worried about his looks or his appeal. There just seemed to be times where Seth didn't seem interested anymore. "I'm just trying to reconnect with you." Chris frowned as he pulled back from Seth. "If you'd rather..."

"Hey, what's going on? You just got here and you're already worried about something." Seth pulled Chris back against him. "We just moved in, don't you want to have Thai delivered?"

"You've never had Thai before." Chris mumbled against Seth's chest. He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, holding onto him tightly. "Seth, do you still find me attractive?"

Seth stiffened at the soft question, pulling back to look down at Chris. "Look at me Chris." Seth waited until bright, sky blue eyes were looking at him. "Did we or did we not just get an apartment together?" At the slow nod, Seth grinned. "I've been waiting for six months to have one night alone with _you_ and this ass of yours. So if you want to know whether I find you attractive or not, come to the couch and let me show you."

Chris stared up at Seth, aware that he had probably asked the wrong question. Stepping back, Chris tried to control his excitement as Seth held him close. "That won't show you find me attractive, idiot, that just shows you want to fuck me every time you see me."

"Not every time honey, just when it's been longer than usual. Besides, we're finally doing shows together so..." Seth stopped as he glanced around the living room. "Didn't we order the living room stuff two weeks ago?"

Chris blinked at the abrupt change in subject, turning to look behind him, he froze. "I thought it was delivered last week with everything else." Chris jerked in surprise as Seth let him go and turned back towards the door. "Wait, Seth where the hell are you going?!"

"To find out why the fuck your couch isn't here! It was supposed to have been delivered but as we can see..." Seth headed towards the door, reaching for his keys just to have Chris stop him. "Let go Chris, I'm not going to sit here and let them do this. We had plans to celebrate and..."

"Then call them don't leave! Where the hell are you going to go at eleven at night?! To the furniture store and wake up who, the night security guard?!" Chris scanned Seth's angry expression and realized it wasn't just about the furniture. "Seth?"

"Damnit Chris, you know you're attractive, ok, more than anyone has a fucking right to be and yes I think about fucking you on a regular basis but that doesn't mean I don't want all of you." Seth shook his head as he looked at the door. "As fantastic as that ass looks in your pants or trunks, it's not lost on me that I could lose you to someone else. We see how your fucking fan club operates so..." Seth sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "You think you have to worry about who is around me?" At the small sound from Chris, Seth shook his head. "Dean is all about Wyatt and Roman is all about his family. There is no one who has time for me right now but I'm kind of hoping that you still do." Seth hated admitting to his feelings for Chris. Despite their relationship status changing, Seth wasn't fully secure in his position with Chris. Especially not with his ex running around the city.

Chris frowned as he pressed his head against Seth's back. He hadn't known Seth was feeling like this, so it came as a surprise to him. "I'll always have time for you Seth, I just...you, uh, you haven't really, I-I mean since we've been together..." Chris broke off in frustration as he tried to get Seth to understand what he was feeling. "You're always surrounded by women and it makes me wonder..."

"I don't miss them Chris, god how can I and I can only think about you? Am I hooked on you sure, do I love it, I don't freaking know but I do know I _can't_ be without you. I just...it's been difficult not seeing you and then your ex with his stalking you, it's just been a lot. I want you, don't think that I don't and it's damn sure for more than that ass of yours." Seth turned to find Chris staring up at him, eyes wide and bright. "If this is love then I'd trade it for something easier but if I do that, it means I don't get to have you and I just can't let you go."

Chris leaned up and kissed Seth, his words meaning more than he probably realized. This was the reason he'd left Sydney. The honesty of the man in front of him was why he hadn't been able to walk away. Pulling back, Chris studied the crooked grin curving Seth's lips up. "Bed is here right?"

Seth frowned as he looked at Chris. "I, uh, it got here about an hour before you did."

"Then how about we break it in? We can eat after, yeah?" At Seth's look of interest, Chris slowly stepped back. "You know, I was thinking maybe we could try out that new toy you bought too?" When's Seth's look turned lecherous, Chris shivered in excitement. "And after you can help me in the shower."

"Damn that, I'll help you in the shower right now." Seth grabbed Chris by the waist, a dark chuckle leaving him at the soft sound of surprise. "Hurry that greatest ass of all time up and get the water running, I'm going to lock up before helping you out." Reaching down, Seth gave Chris' ass a hard squeeze, laughing at the mock glare he was given. "What, you like it!" He yelled to the man now leaving the room.

"Especially if it's your hand print left there!" Chris shouted back, grinning as he headed to the bedroom. He could hear Seth moving around in the front as he turned on the lights. Shaking his head, he frowned at all of the boxes and bags filling the space. "We have to much shit in here. The bed is covered in everything from..."

"Stop complaining and get your ass in the shower. I'll have this taken care of in no time, ok?" Seth walked into the room, shaking his head at the flushed blond. "Chris, no more worrying tonight alright? It's just us moving in and enjoying it. Everything else can and will wait until tomorrow."

Chris nodded as he followed Seth into the bathroom. He was glad they had been able to get the apartment. Now whenever they had a chance to get away they had their own place to come home to. "Do you think they'll deliver the living room set tomorrow? I really like that couch Seth."

"If they don't I'll go down and get it myself. I'll even take Dean with me to make sure we get it done." Seth turned the water on, watching the blond strip in front of him. "You'd look good naked on that couch."

"Is that all you ever think about, me naked or my ass?" Chris glared at the grinning man behind him, watching through the mirror as Seth moved towards him. "I mean we both know it's a fabulous ass to look at..."

"Among other things." Seth gave Chris a dark chuckle and a knowing look.

Shaking his head, Chris grinned at the interruption. "And I look good in anything tight."

"Or nothing at all." Seth let his dark gaze move over Chris in appreciation. "Or wet from the shower, I like that look alot."

Chris shook his head at the grin Seth gave him. "But we both know I look even better..."

"With my hands all over you." Seth reached around Chris, hands going to the waistband of his jeans. He undid the buttons and pushed the denim open. "Right now for example. The way you blush when I touch you here..."

"Seth..." Chris shivered as Seth slid a hand beneath the waist band of his jeans. "Idiot, we're supposed to be ta..." He broke off with a moan as Seth's hand wrapped around him. Sucking in a quick breath, Chris placed his hands on the sink counter in front of him.

"Well, we can do that and I can still do this." Seth pressed a kiss against the back of Chris' neck, enjoying the shiver that chased across his skin. "Or I can do this, we can take a shower and I can finish this in there."

Chris nodded, not sure which suggestion he was agreeing too. All he knew was that the man behind him was offering him something he would never turn down.

By the time they finished and left the shower, it had been decided that Seth would go pick something up. Chris having changed his mind about what he wanted, Seth made the decision to get burgers and fries. Effectively ending the argument before it could start.

Now, Chris was standing in the middle of the living room, frustrated about not having their furniture. "This is ridiculous, how the hell do you deliver everything else but the living room set?" Shaking his head, Chris turned to the kitchen. He decided to start with putting the dishes away until a knock sounded on the door. "Seth?" Glancing up at the clock, Chris frowned. Seth hadn't been gone long and no one knew about them moving in together yet. Jumping in surprise, Chris frowned when someone knocked again, this time harder...more insistent. "Seth did you forget your keys?!" Stomach churning, Chris looked for his cell. Part of the reason he'd broken things off with Sydney was his masochistic need to mentally torture his partners. Chris had decided that Sydney's desire to play games and use scare tactics had gone to far when Seth had intentionally been hurt.

Slowly heading towards the door, Chris started in surprise when the knocks came again. This time more aggressive...almost angry. "He couldn't have found out, there is no..."

 _"_ _Christopher, are you here? Will you not let me in amoureux_ _(sweetheart)_ _?"_

Paling in surprise, Chris stepped back, dialing Seth's number he waited for him to pick up. How had Sydney found him? The last time they'd seen each other had been right before Seth had asked him to move in together...right before Seth's accident.

 _"_ _Hey honey, I just left the restaurant, you ok?"_

"Seth, he's here, I don't know how he found out about the apartment but Sydney's outside the fucking door!" Chris whispered frantically as he reached for the lamp next to him. If Sydney knew he was here... "He knows you're not here. He's been watching one of us because he asked me to let him in. He knows you're not here Seth."

 _"_ _Christ, I'm on my way back now. If he's there when I pull up I swear I'm going to beat his ass!"_

"Just hurry up idiot, I don't want him here any longer than he needs to be." Chris glanced at the door as he tried to figure out how Sydney had found them.

 _"_ _Call the police, make sure that you have someone come out to the apartment Chris. You have a restraining order on him so he's viola..."_

 _"_ _Oh Christopher?! Are you refusing to let me in?!"_

Chris frowned at the name, hating how it sounded when Sydney said it. "Yes you idiot, you're not supposed to be anywhere near me after the shit you did! Get the hell out of here Sydney! Seth is on his way back and..." Before Chris could finish, the sound of splitting wood filled the room.

 _"_ _Chris what in the fuck was that?!"_

"H-he's chopping through the door." Voice soft, Chris watched in shocked horror as Sydney cut through the front door. Anger twisted through him at the grinning man now looking at him through the split wood. "You ignorant, sycophantic idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you Sydney?! Why in the hell are you chopping down my fucking door like some raging lunatic on steroids?!"

"Aww because I missed you mon amour. I never did get what I was promised."

 _"_ _And you never will you sadistic son of a bitch. If you so much as touch one hair on his blond head..."_

"You will do what stupide(stupid)?! _I_ more than you deserve the right to make love to such a beautiful man! And I will have what is rightfully mine!"

Chris backed away from the man now climbing through the broken door. Stumbling over a stack of boxes, he dropped the phone. He could hear Seth yelling from the discarded cell but was to worried about the man now leaning over him. "Sydney..." Chris would admit to a certain level of fear when it came to dealing with Sydney. He knew the other usually carried a small knife or blade on him, which didn't bode well for Chris. He watched as Sydney leaned closer, stomach churning as his heart raced. "W-what..."

"If I can not have you then he no longer shall either."

Chris felt his heart stop at the words, shifting away from the leering man above him. "What are you going to do?"

"I plan to make this your tomb of course! You love it and him so much then I will make sure you never, ever leave!"

Chris moved back from Sydney, blocking the hand that reached for him. "You stupid asshole, I have every reason to stay with him! You play to many games Sydney, games that can get people hurt!"

"Is that what this is about? What happened to _him_?! He means _nothing_ do you understand me? He is beneath someone like you! He is not worthy of such a gift as you!"

"Fuck you Sydney! I happen to love Seth and don't plan to give him up for you or anyone else! No get the fuck..." Chris was cut off as Sydney rushed him, both of them slamming into a wall before falling to the floor. "Get the fuck off of me you stupid idiot! The police..." Chris panted as he struggled with the man on top of him. Sydney outweighed him by a good fifty pounds and after his earlier activities with Seth...

"You never got the chance to call them, I can still hear your little boy toy on the other line! Do you not know I do not care about the authorities?! If you wish to make this difficult then so be it!"

Chris fought back, punching Sydney in the jaw and moving out from under him as fast as he could. Unfortunately they had boxes strewn everywhere and trying to maneuver cost Chris space and time. He gasped as he was tackled from behind. Reaching for his phone, Chris could hear Seth yelling on the other end. "Seth!"

 _"_ _Chris, damnit answer me! What the fuck is going on?! Are you ok, I'm..."_

Chris tried to grab the phone, to answer Seth know but Sydney jerked him back by his leg. Turning, he glared at the raven headed man. "Keep your god damn hands the fuck off of me you asshole!" Kicking out, Chris managed to grab his phone. "Seth!" He yelled into the mouth piece, gasping as he was grabbed from behind, a hand wrapping around his throat and squeezing. "Sydney...please..."

"Please? _Now_ you want to say _please_?! You are now begging me to release you, non?! No more demands or condescension, no more smirks and sweet, false promises?!"

Chris gasped as Seth's voice sounded in his ear. "Seth, help me..."

 _"_ _I'm on my way, I swear to you I'm on my way! I'm stuck in fucking traffic! Jesus I've asked Dean and Wyatt to come by, someone should be there soon, just hang on for me, ok? Please...I swear Chris, I'm coming."_

It was the last thing Chris remembered before his head was slammed into the floor. His vision went white, head throbbing in pain as he was flipped over onto his back. He pushed at the hands pulling on his clothes, heart racing as he tried to fight Sydney off of him. "No, Sydney stop..."

"If _I_ can not have you then neither can he!"

Chris jerked awake, eyes snapping around the room as he tried to determine whether he were safe or not. Shifting against the sheets, Chris looked down, blinking in surprise as he reached for the dark head laying next to his right hip. "Seth."

Seth jerked up, ready to fight as he looked around the room. Heart racing, he let out a soft breath to find wide, sky blue eyes watching him. "He tried to kill you. I pulled up to the building and it was on fucking fire. He tried to burn you alive and I almost didn't get to you fast enough."

Chris blinked up at the face above him. "B-but how...y-you, did he...Seth, are you..." Chris broke off as his dry throat protested the lack of water. Coughing, he groaned in relief as a cup of water was pressed against his lips. Taking small sips, Chris held the dark gaze watching him. He needed to know that Seth was ok, that Sydney hadn't some how been able to hurt him again as well.

"How's he doing, anything permanently damaged?"

Turning towards the door, Chris flinched at the sight of Vince and Shane McMahon. He started when Seth moved in front of him, relaxing back against the bed with a tired sigh. "Get the fuck out of here Vince. Your asshole friend tried to kill me." Chris whispered angrily, glaring over Seth's shoulder at the worried man in front of them.

"He's better than when we brought him in. Your little _party friend_ tried to kill him Vince, I was on the phone with Chris when this bastard cut the fucking door down! He tried to burn his ass alive in our apartment and you want to know how the fuck he's doing?!" Seth glared at Vince, fighting to keep his temper in check. He tried to keep his gaze from turning to Shane, knew that to acknowledge him as anything other than his boss would get him in more trouble than he needed right now. "Do you understand what this asshole _did_? Chris and I have no intentions of coming back to work until he's fully healed so whatever you have us doing..."

"You will either be at work, Seth or you will be fired. I understand, as does my father, that this was not just some random act. Sydney is known for his, uh, dramatic overtures towards those he..."

Seth cut Shane off with a dark look and harsh sound. "This is not a fucking game, McMahon, this is _his_ life and _mine_! This idiot almost killed me and he damn near burned Chris alive! Fire me if you have to but I'm not leaving him until he can walk out of here on his own fucking two feet!" Seth glared at both Shane and Vince before turning back to check on Chris. "I'm sorry. I should have never left you knowing his ass could be somewhere close. I won't take that chance again. I'm not leaving you here for him to finish what he started."

Chris nodded, surprised at the look on Seth's face. He was right about Sydney, his attempt at trying to get rid of Seth had almost cost him his career and now he had tried to kill Chris. "I understand." He glanced over at Vince and Shane, saw the dark look on Vince's face and the understanding one on Shane's. "You'll have to fire us both, I'm not leaving without Seth."

Shane sighed as he studied the rigid back facing him before turning to Chris. "You know I'm not trying to be insensitive. If you both disappear it would raise questions, especially after Seth was seen carrying you out of the building."

"He...b-but, you never...Seth?" Chris looked at the dark expression. "Why, you could have..."

"You were inside. I pulled up and couldn't find you so I went in after you." Chest heaving, Seth looked up at Chris. "I couldn't just let you die, you...I-I had to save you, after everything we've been through, I couldn't lose you." Seth watched as Chris paled, eyes bright as he held his gaze. "Dean chased him out of the apartment, they saw him leaving through the back but lost him in the crowd."

"Seth..." Chris reached for the trembling hand in front of him. "You didn't...th-thank you." He didn't know what to say, all he knew was he needed to erase the haunted look now on Seth's face. "Seth I'm..."

"It's not your fault, I never should have left you alone. If I had stayed he would have never gotten close to you." Seth let Chris pull him down onto the bed. "You have some burns and scarring on your back and legs." Seth refused to look at Chris as he sucked in a quick breath. "There's also some bruising...among other things."

"What other things Seth?" Chris could tell there was something else he wasn't being told. Glancing over at Vince and Shane, he frowned. "Can you give us a few?" When both men left the room he turned back to Seth, shifting up against the pillows. "Seth, tell me what else..."

"You were stripped naked and bleeding. The doctors said that...they didn't find..." Seth felt his jaw clench as he relived the fear of finding Chris on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. "He tried to rape you but was stopped by Dean and Wyatt." Seth felt his hands curl into fists. "I never should have fucking left you alone."

"It's not your fault Seth."

"It is, I almost lost you because of this asshole and I can't touch him because of his connection to the McMahon's." Seth sighed as a pale, scarred hand covered his. "Chris..."

"You saved me, that's enough right now. We can worry about Sydney later." Chris studied the silent man next to him. "Please, Seth let it go for now."

"Yeah, fine but if I ever see him again his ass is mine. I can not lose you Chris and he almost succeeded in taking you from me." Seth moved closer to Chris, stretching out beside him. "I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you but I will, I swear I will."

Chris frowned but nodded, relaxing back against the pillows he ran a hand through Seth's hair. "You'll stay here tonight?"

"I'm not leaving until you're recovered and released. I meant what I said, until you can walk out on your own I'm staying right here." Seth watched as Chris gave him a small smile, grinning as he studied Chris' bruised face. "He did a real number on you honey. You look like you went a round with twelve boxers."

"Kind of feels like it too." Chris sighed, eyes drifting closed. "Love you Seth, thank you for coming after me."

Seth nodded as he watched Chris drift off, his breath evening out despite his wounds. "Love you too Chris and I swear the next time I see this asshole he'll regret ever having put his hands on you."


	9. The Last Party

See, Sydney is just as stupid as Wellington :D Which is why Seth gets to kill him...I mean that's why Sadie slit his throat but does that mean? If Sadie killed him how is Seth going to do the same? :D Guess who's coming to dinner!

* * *

"You know he's already here, right?"

Seth turned to find Dean standing behind him, a frown curving his lips down. "Yeah, he's over in the corner with Vince and a few other board members."

"Where's Jericho?" Dean scanned the crowded room, eyes brushing over a head of dark chestnut hair before continuing. "After what happened last time..."

"Vince threatened to fire me if Chris didn't show." Seth frowned as he looked for the blond in question. "Something about a deal that only Chris can negotiate and if he didn't agree I was out."

"That's bullshit, he can't split us up just because..." Dean broke off as he glared at the small circle in the dark corner. "You know what, never mind. Let's just get this shit done so we can get out of here. Wyatt and Harrington have this...thing...and I don't..."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Lunatic Dean Ambrose."

Seth turned at the smooth voice, a frown curving his lips down at the grinning man. "Who the hell are you?"

"His name is Harrington W. Benchmark, III. _This_ is the asshole I've been telling you about." Dean glared at the blond man in front of him. "You haven't changed much, Harry. You still look like a spoiled, selfish bitch."

Seth looked between the two men, a frown curving his lips down. Shaking his head, he looked around the room, dark gaze finding Chris. When he was motioned towards the other side of the crowd, Seth turned to Dean. "Gotta go, you staying here or..."

"He will be joining you shortly, Seth Rollins. Give us a few moments to speak with Harrington, please?"

Seth turned to find Bray standing behind him. Nodding, he turned back to where Chris was standing and headed towards him. He ignored the curious stares of those around him, his attention on one person tonight. "You ok?" Seth stopped in front of Chris, looking him over from head to toe.

Chris nodded as Seth stopped in front of him. "Everything ok with you?" He glanced over at Dean and Bray, frowning at the man with them. "How do you know Harry?"

"I don't, he knows Wyatt and Dean." Seth frowned at the question, eyes narrowing as he studied Chris. "How in the fuck do _you_ know him?" Seth watched as Chris turned away, face turning a light pink. "Chris, how..."

"He's a friend of Sydney's, I met him at a party a few years back." Chris glanced over at the man now watching them. "Stay away from him Seth, he and Sydney..." Chris broke off as he watched Harry walk towards them. "Just don't go anywhere with him alone a-and don't leave me here either."

"No chance of that happening, none at all." Seth frowned as he turned to look behind him. "Why would he be here and coming towards you?"

"He's supposed to make sure I make it to the office." Chris pulled Seth closer, stomach churning at the grin on Harry's lips. "Promise me you won't leave me here, promise..."

Seth turned to look at Chris, eyes narrowing at his tone. Chris wasn't an easy person to scare, his onscreen persona was usually the same off. He was cocky, arrogant, and he didn't care who had an issue with it but he had a big heart for those closest to him. Now however, Seth was seeing a side that he'd thought long left in the past. "He's not going anywhere with you and I'm not leaving you here with these snakes. I'll burn this place to the ground first." Pulling Chris closer, Seth bit back a sound of irritation at the man who spoke behind him.

"Looks like we're heading in Chris, want to accompany me?"

"No, he will be accompanied by _me_. You and your...friend will just have to wait until _we_ make our entrance." Seth turned to glare at Harrington, aware of the flush high on his cheeks. "Besides, you being drunk doesn't mean I'd let him go with you alone anyway."

"You don't know me, Mr. Rollins, so I would tread carefully with what you say or do."

"Fuck you, if I say his ass isn't leaving until I feel like letting him go then he won't. If you have an issue with it then you can go fuck yourself. He's not going anywhere with you and damn sure not alone!" Seth glared at the grinning blond man. He could see Dean and Bray walking towards them, Bray's expression was blank but Dean's was clouded with anger.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to send someone else to retrieve the golden boy."

Seth moved Chris behind him as he turned to face Harry directly. "Watch what you say and how you speak about him. I'll tolerate a lot but being deliberately disrespectful to him is not one of them."

"Let's go Seth, Vince will come looking for me." Chris pressed a hand against Seth's back, fingers curling in the dark fabric. "Come on, let's get this over with so we can go home." Chris stepped back, pulling Seth with him as they left Harry to watch. "He's Sydney's bait guy, always trying to start a fight with someone but never actually fighting."

"Yeah well, I'll give his ass a fight if that's what he's looking for." Seth muttered as he followed Chris. "I can't stand this house. The fact that Vince is trying to use you for his own personal gain is not sitting right with me."

"That makes two of us but as long as you're with me things should be fine." Chris looked at the doors they passed, frowning when they finally reached Vince's office. "The door shouldn't be closed, not if everyone..."

"Ah well finally, we see you made it Chris! It's about time, we were beginning to worry about you!"

Chris frowned as Vince opened the door, voice louder than usual. "What the hell do you mean, you gave me no other choice but to be here or..."

"Yes well, right now's not the time to dwell on that. Come in, come in, let's get down to business."

Chris studied Vince closely, warning bells going off at the bright eyes and flushed face. "Yeah, I'll be in after I talk to Seth."

"Now Chris, you know the rules. No outsiders allowed in business meetings."

Chris moved back from the shaky hand reaching for him. He felt Seth stiffen behind him as an arm moved around his waist. "This is not going to

"You don't have to do this, we have enough money to last for a while." Seth looked from Chris to Vince and back. He'd seen who all was in the room, could tell by the look on Chris' face that something wasn't right. "Honey, seriously, this is not worth my job, I can work..."

"No, I'm not scared of them as long as your close by. Just promise me you won't leave." Chris studied the angry man in front of him, sighing at the stubborn jut of Seth's jaw. "Seth, please, as long as you're here I'll be fine. Just don't leave the general vicinity idiot."

Seth grinned as he nodded, reluctantly letting Chris go. He watched as the door was closed behind the blond, stomach churning in wary anticipation. "If anything happens to you..."

"You know you should have gone in with him. This house has secret passageways in and out of every room. Vince looked like he would be willing to do anything to close this deal."

Seth turned to find Shane standing behind him. "They wouldn't dare think about..." Seth paused as he thought about what Shane was implying. "How many in and out of your dad's office?"

"Three that I can remember and two lead to a private room on the second floor."

Seth turned to the door, twisting the handle and finding it locked. Letting out a soft curse, Seth tried the handle again, putting more weight than necessary on the slim metal. "It won't fucking open."

Shane frowned as he moved in front of Seth. Turning the knob he realized what happened. "The door locked once Chris was in the room. We need to find him quickly and quietly. If we don't..."

"There's not one fucking chance of me not finding him and beating the holy hell out of his ex if he's touched him." Seth glared at the wooden door in front of them, his temper flaring as he thought about kicking it down. "How do we find the room Shane, I can't let Sydney get his hands on Chris. He's already tried to kill him, I can't let him get another chance. I won't lose him to your dads fucking selfish whims!" Seth slammed a fist against the door, anger moving through him at the muffled sounds. "They could be hurting him and I can't get to him. I need..." He broke off as his phone rang, glancing down he frowned before answering. "Where the fuck are you."

 _"_ _The second floor! You have to come get me Seth, I can't...he's here! Please...don't let him...Seth..."_

Seth frowned as the call was disconnected. "He sounds scared. He's on the second floor but he doesn't know where. How the fuck they get up there..."

"We need to go, right now."

Seth looked up to see Dean standing in front of him. "Not until I find Chris, he's somewhere on the second floor." Seth headed down the hall and towards the stairs. He had a feeling that Chris had been forced to make that call. "Shane which room would they be in."

"I have no idea, it could lead to one of two rooms. The first is at the far end of the house the other is hidden somewhere on the grounds."

Seth let out a soft curse. "He said he was on the second floor but the connection was bad."

"We need to get into the study. The only way to the second floor room is behind the bookcase."

Seth stopped as he turned to look back at Shane. "You mean the one on the far wall?" He remembered the famed bookcase, it held some of Vince's most expensive alcohol and the dirtiest company secrets ever. "How in the hell..."

"Pride and Glory is the title that opens the door. I'll have mom distract Vince, you go find Chris."

Seth turned back to the study, running down the hall and into the office, not surprised to find the door was now open. He looked around the empty space, scowling in anger as he headed to the far wall. "If he's not there..."

"Never know until you open the door. Let's go Seth, Wyatt's running around here loose and I need to get back to him asap."

Seth glanced back to see Roman and Dean standing behind him. "I won't guarantee I'm going to be cool, if Sydney's touched Chris..."

"We know, now open the fucking door so we can get the hell out of here."

Seth nodded as he searched for the book. "Shane said the lock was called Pride and Glory. If you find it..."

"Right here, geez and I thought Wyatt's ego was to much."

Seth turned to his left, looking at the book as Roman pulled it back. When the door slid open, Seth glanced at his friends. "He's not your responsibility, you're my boy's but..."

"He's with you and that makes him like family. If he's in trouble that means you're going to need back up getting to him. So while we're standing here talking like some girls..."

Seth turned at the sharp cry of pain. "Chris?" He stepped into the darkened space, heart racing as he took off down the hall. He paused at the muffled sounds, anger and fear sparking along his nerves. Those were not the sounds he wanted to hear. The cries of pain followed by laughter slashed across Seth's skin like knives on a cutting board. "Chris?!"

 _"_ _Seth! Seth help..."_

Seth flinched as they reached the door."We have to get in there, we have to..."

"Break it down, right but _how_ , we're liable to break our bones trying to get through this shit." Dean ran his hands over the wood door, searching for a latch or crack. "We need to find a way to get this open."

Seth looked around the hall, eyes narrowing as he spotted a window across the hall. "Think we can get in through there?" Walking over, Seth studied the latches, trying the first then second one. "If this..." He broke off as a cry of pain cut through the air. "Fuck this, give me something..."

"Would this help?"

Seth turned to find Juls and Bray standing behind him. Looking down, he grinned at the axe in Juls' hands. "Hell yes this will work." He glanced over at Dean, shaking his head at the grin that curved his lips. "Feel like chopping some wood?"

Dean looked from Seth to Bray. "You gonna make me behave?"

"There is no reason to leash the Lunatic tonight. Welcome the sacrifices to the Asylum, ti mouton."

Seth nodded as he and Dean turned to the door, arms flexing as they picked up the axe's, swinging them against the door.

Chris shivered at the pain racing across his back. He knew he never should have left Seth outside in the hall. As soon as the door closed, he'd been grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over his mouth before he could react. Struggling had only ended up getting him slapped by Sydney and drug away through one of the passages. He'd managed to call Seth but wasn't sure how much he'd understood.

"Well Christopher, are you ready to give me what I want?"

"Seth will kill you for touching me." Chris glared at the man standing in front of him. He knew he was taking a risk goading Sydney. That any little thing could and would set the other off. "You thought he would just let you take me, that he wouldn't come after me?

"You think that because he's on the other side of the door that he can get in? There is no way in unless..."

Chris turned at the sound of something hard hitting the wood. "You were saying?" Voice breathless, Chris struggled to speak. "Unchain me Sydney before he gets in. Let me go and maybe Seth..." He broke off as Sydney grabbed his jaw, fingers curling until his nails were biting into Chris' skin.

"There is no way I will let him have you without a fight. If he thinks I fear him then he is sadly mistaken."

Chris jerked his head back, flinching at the sound of breaking wood. He watched as Sydney turned to look at Harry, giving him a short nod. When the chopping sounded back to back, Chris knew Seth wasn't alone. "He's going to kill you if he gets his hands on you."

"Not if I have him killed first."

Chris frowned, squinting as he tried to see what Sydney held in his hand. He watched as both men moved around the small room, giving him small glances of warning. "If you think..."

"I'll shoot you myself before I let him have you."

"Then I'll cut off everyone of your goddamn limbs. I'll make sure that not even your own mother can identify you if you so much as lay one more fucking hand on him!"

Chris turned to see Seth and dean looking through a hole in the door. "Idiot, what..."

"You saved him once and that was because I was ill prepared. You will not get a sec..."

Chris frowned as he looked from the door to a now silent Sydney. He was surprised to find him pale and shaking. "What the fuck is..."

"Release him, Sydney Borduéx. You have already made your choice and this was not it."

"Don't think I don't know who you are. The both of you are family to that...witch! She killed my son! She took him from me so..."

"He has nothing to do with your shit hole life! You let Chris go or I swear once I get through this fucking door..." Seth stepped back and started swinging the axe again. He grunted as it made contact, temper hot as he tried to push back the image of Chris chained, hanging from the ceiling. "You sycophantic, self absorbed, masochistic son of a bitch! I _swear_ as soon as I get through this door I'm going to kill you!"

"Not before I make him cry out from the pleasure my body can give him."

Chris stiffened as he glanced from Sydney towards the door. He paled at the hand that moved across his stomach. "Seth..." He tried to ignore the fact that Sydney stood behind him, his hands moving over Chris possessively. Trying to move Away, Chris gasped as his shirt started to rip across the back. Glaring at the man behind him, Chris tried to kick out in anger. "Bastard! This shirt wasn't cheap you idiotic son of a..." He broke off as Sydney kissed him, forcing his head still as Seth yelled in angry frustration. Gasping in pain, Chris tried not to look over at the door. "Stop fucking touching me, haven't you done enou..." Chris broke off with a hiss of pain as a hand moved between his thighs and squeezed his cock. Sucking in a harsh breath, Chris fought back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. He hadn't been aware that his jeans had been undone until a hand had disappeared beneath the waist band. Jaw clenching, he fought back the response that tingled along his nerves. Very few people were aware of Chris' fetish for pain, Seth, however happened to be one of them.

"You take your mother fucking hands off of him right now or I'll cut them off."

Chris blinked up at the dark, angry man standing in front of him. "Seth."

"Hi honey, nice face, think you can wait a few? You can, good, need to handle something. I'll be right back." Seth glanced behind him to see Roman frowning in frustration. "Come unchain him while we deal with these two assholes, please? Can't trust him with anyone right fucking now." As Roman moved forward, Seth advanced on the leering man in front of him. I told you the next time you touch him I was going to make you pay."

"You can not harm me here Seth Rollins. Not with the knowledge I have, I could ruin everything between..."

Seth lunged for Sydney, arm drawn back to punch him in the face. When he hit the other man, they both went down in a flurry of flying fists and shouts. "You sick bastard! I told you to stay the fuck away from him!"

"You can not control what happens, he is part of my destiny!"

"The hell you say! I'll make sure you _never_ fucking forget who he belongs to! There is not one inch on that body that isn't _mine_! Not you, Vince, or any of your sick, greedy, selfish, sadistic friends is going to change that! I'm telling you for the last time, if you come near him again..." Seth broke off as he was grabbed from behind, struggling with Dean as he pulled him from the room. "Fuck you Dean let me go! If it was Wyatt..."

"Chris needs you right now, fuck this asshole! You need to go check on him, remember how he looked when we came through the door?! Think about him right now not that fucker!" Dean drug Seth from the room, glancing back at Harry and Sydney. "We won't forget you bastard's, just wait, the fireflies will give us their blessing soon."

Seth pulled away from Dean, turning to the door he ran after Roman and Chris. "Chris!" He spotted them standing halfway down the hall, both shouting at each other in anger. "Hey, hey! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Idiot! Why in the hell didn't you just leave with us, did he touch you? Jesus Seth look at your face! What the hell happened?! Do you..." Chris ran shaky hands over Seth, searching for any other wounds or bruises.

"Fuck...all...of that. Where the fuck are the rest of your goddamn clothes? Is this the type of shit Vince had you doing for negotiations?! Get over here." Seth pulled off his shirt and pulled it over Chris' head. "He did another number on you Chris. Christ, I can't look away for two seconds without someone trying to take you from me." He pulled Chris against him, holding him as tight as the bruised body would allow.

"Your a fucking, stupid idiot for saying that Seth. There is no way I'd leave you for Sydney." Chris pressed his face against Seth's chest. "Can we please leave, I just want to go home now." He let out a sharp breath as Seth picked him up. "Seth you don't..."

"The fuck I don't, they can fire me for all I care. I'm not sacrificing you for the whims of the McMahon's. I need you more than they do." Seth carried Chris through the darkened hall. Letting out a soft breath as they reached the passage door. "You know Vince is going to make life difficult right? I don't think Sydney is going to want to do business with anyone for a while."

Chris shook his head. "Don't care, just take me home Seth." Chris would admit that there were worse things that happened tonight and Seth carrying him away from hell was not one of them. "This is the last time."

Seth grinned as he carried Chris through the crowded room. "Good because I don't think I'll be able to keep from killing someone. You're just to damn friendly, sparkle crotch."

Chris flushed as he pressed his face against Seth's neck. Hissing in pain, he glared up at the chuckling brunette. "I'm going to make you pay for that one."

Seth laughed as he carried Chris out of the house and out to where his truck was parked. "Yeah I'm sure but you know it's true. The showers of Jericho, you love it when I drink it in, man."

Chris groaned at the statement, fighting back a smile. "You're such an idiot."

Neither saw the man watching them, nor were they aware of what the future held for them. All that mattered now was making sure that what they had could never be threatened again.


	10. Plans of Renewal

"So how's this supposed to work out? We're going to act like we're trying to work shit out? I mean for me and the Big Dog that's all cool, you know but with you..." Seth grinned at the glare Dean gave him. "You're a genuine asshole when it comes to forgiveness."

Dean chuckled as he read over the papers in is hands. "Na' that's all Wyatt, I'm as gentle as a puppy."

"Pfft, yeah, a pitbull puppy in a glass shop."

Seth couldn't stop the laugh that left him. Looking between his friends as they traded jokes back and forth. Sighing, he glanced down at his phone, a soft grin curving his lips. Chris had been texting him through out the day and he had to admit he was enjoying the attention. Shaking his head, he sent back a response before realizing the room was silent. Looking up, Seth chuckled. "What?"

"He's really got you twisted around him doesn't he?" Dean studied Seth, a small grin curving his lips. "I mean, you two have been together almost as long as Wyatt and I have. Why..."

"He's scared, honestly. I mean after everything that happened..." Seth shook his head. "Chris talks about it, which is better than what I was hoping for, so hey." He shrugged, aware of where the conversation was now headed. "Besides, Sadie already said..."

"Damn that, she's bending the rules for Shane and Styles she'll bend them for you two." Dean's look turned hard, his expression determined as he made the statement. "I'll talk to Wyatt, maybe..."

"No, Dean damnit, I promised Shane I'd do everything by the rules this time. That last round was brutal, ok, so just..." Seth sighed, sitting back in his chair he glanced over at Roman. "Just don't do anything, ok? Chris will decide on his own if this is what he wants or not." Seth watched as Dean struggled to hold in his response. "Look, I know you think that he should be ready but this is big for him. He lost everything behind his career...his wife, kids... _everything_ and I'm not going to rush him into _anything_ , not this time."

"Well, ok I guess that makes sense." Dean frowned as he studied Seth. "But you want to though, right? I mean, it's not like it's required to remain part of the group. Look at Roman, he answers the call when it's given but can still live his own life."

"Yeah, I know and Chris is game but he's still..." Seth broke off as he thought back to their last conversation. "He's still got trust issues and I can't fault him for that. I helped make them worse so he deserves the time to work through it all. Either way, we're staying together no matter what."

"That's not something I ever expected to hear from you."

Seth grinned at Roman, shaking his head. "Well you have him to thank for that."

"Do you remember the first time we saw him live? It was _amazing_. Like, who the hell would have thought that one show would lead to you two together?"

Seth nodded as Dean and Roman tossed around old memories. Dean was right, who had known that after seeing him in one live show they'd end up together? He certainly hadn't and he was pretty sure Chris hadn't either. "He was hard to get through to but it was worth it."

"We can tell, you've never looked at your phone as much as you do now." Roman gave Seth a small quirk of his lips, enjoying the blush that bloomed across his friends cheeks. "I mean, usually you're going on about someone's ass but now..."

"Hey, he has a fabulous ass! You can look at it in those pants from his video and know..." Dean grinned at Seth's small sound of warning. "Hey, you're the one always pointing out how great his ass is."

"Doesn't mean you have the right to say anything about it." Seth tried to hold back the jealousy underlying his tone. He knew Dean was only teasing but it still didn't change how he felt.

"Oooo, is someone getting angry?!" Dean's grin widened as he watched Seth. "I mean, how many times did we have to hear about how fabulous that ass looked or felt or tasted or..."

"Fuck you Dean, I've never gone that far in telling you anything like that about Chris. You know he means to fucking much for me to just..."

"Hey, hey calm down Seth, seriously, you know Dean's just teasing you right?" Roman looked between the two, frowning in concern. "Seriously, you know..."

"No, I don't know. You know as well as I do that if I were to go off about Wyatt like that Dean would lose his fucking mind!" Seth glared at the laughing man across from him. "Fuck you Dean, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Seth let out an angry huff as Dean doubled over with his laughter. Glancing at Roman, he felt his lips twitch at his friends amused look. "You're a real asshole Dean, you know that."

"Christ the look on your face, you were serious about it! What, you think I'd _really_ go after Jericho?" Dean shook his head as he reached for his glass. "You're my boy and I love you like family but Wyatt is the only one for me, has been for years."

Seth sighed as he stared at his glass. "I know, just hard to accept his appeal sometimes." Seth tried to push back the shiver of worry as he grinned at Dean. "Let's change the subject. Tell me more about this reunion Angle has planned, what's his idea's for reforming The Shield." Seth half listened to the conversation, nodding as Roman and Dean tossed around ideas. He was trying to understand his reaction to Dean's teasing. Usually he was able to tell the difference but here lately... "Dean, you and Wyatt? How did you know it was time?"

Dean frowned as he turned to Seth, surprised at Seth's soft question. "I think I knew before Wyatt but it took us a while. We went through a lot before things got right for us. Why, something not right with you and Jericho?"

"No, I-I mean, yeah things are fine with us just...how much longer is she going to punish me?Making me wait for him, how much longer..." Hands clenched around his glass, Seth let out a frustrated sigh. "I've done everything she's asked, why..."

"Wyatt and Sadie both said that Abigail doesn't determine the length of our punishment, we do. If we feel like it's taking to long then that means we still haven't learned the lesson we were meant to."

Seth frowned as he thought over the statement. "Maybe it has to do with Chris not trusting me anymore. He used to tell me everything but now..." Shaking his head, Seth sighed. "Don't worry about it, who's going to tell Angle we agreed to his ideas?" Seth made sure to change the subject as subtly as possible. He let his thoughts drift back to the first time he'd asked Chris out. They were on the road and having just boarded the bus when Seth noticed the pale blond, eyes bright with anger and something else Seth couldn't immediately identify. Taking the empty seat next to him, Seth had waited until Chris had turned to look at him, a tired smile curving his lips.

 _"_ _I'm not really very good company right now Seth. You may want to sit with Dean and Roman this trip."_

 _"_ _Naw I'm good. Need to catch a nap before our next stop. Gonna listen to some tunes and enjoy the chance to rest."_

They'd spent most of that ride talking and getting to know each other better. It ended up being an uneventful trip but it had been nice enough that Seth hadn't wanted it to end.

 _"_ _Would you like to go to breakfast with me? There's this place I went to last time I was here. They serve the best waffles this side of the country."_

 _"_ _I, umm, m-maybe next time, thank you for offering."_

Seth had grinned and walked away, heading towards the elevators, whistling softly. He had known Chris would say no, had been expecting the rejection. What he had _not_ been expecting was the hand that gripped his wrist. Turning, he looked at Chris in confusion. "Chris?"

 _"_ _Maybe we could, uh, h-how about dinner? If you're free around eight..."_

 _"_ _I'm in room 2273, call me when you're ready."_


	11. The Beginning - Bar-b-que for dinner

Chris walked into the brightly lit office, a soft sigh of irritation leaving him. He had wanted to accept Seth's invitation for breakfast but instead, he had been summoned to Vince's office. Nodding at the red head sitting behind the reception desk, Chris knocked on the large oak door in front of him.

 _"_ _Enter."_

Schooling his features, Chris opened the door, a grin quirking his lips. "You rang, oh mighty Vince?"

"Chris, how nice to see you. Enjoy the bus ride here?"

Chris frowned at the question, studying the grinning man in front of him. Deciding not to answer, he walked over to the window's, looking out at the view of the city. "What did you want Vince, I have plans later and need to get ready."

Vince studied the blond in front of him, frowning at the look that appeared on his face. "Well, I can only hope it's not for dinner, there are some clients here in town that would like to meet you."

Chris turned, glancing from the window to Vince. "No, I already have dinner plans and I'm not changing them for you and your sick, idiotic friends." He knew what Vince was hinting at, tried to ignore the heat flooding his face. "Whatever you want done will have to either wait or you can find someone else."

Vince's dark gaze narrowed on Chris, moving over him slowly. "What type of plans could you possibly have tonight and with whom?"

Stomach fluttering, Chris moved away from the window and in front of Vince's desk. "Doesn't matter, I'm not changing them so there you go." Chris folded his arms over his chest, daring Vince to show one sign of anger. "We agreed that this shit was over a long time ago, debt paid and everything. Why do you keep coming to me..."

"Because you're one of the biggest draws for this company and the investors love you. Why shouldn't I be able to utilize that if I can?"

"I'm not a god damn prostitute Vince, I do have a fucking life of my own! Remember?! I had a wife _and_ kids that I _lost_ all behind you and your bullshit ass parties! I did what was agreed on, there shouldn't be anymore reason for me to keep doing this shit!" Chris sucked in a harsh breath turning away from the angry man in front of him. "Fuck you and your clients Vince, I earned the right to have my fucking life back. Whatever you have planned..."

"Is this him? _This_ is Chris Jericho?"

Chris turned at the soft, accented voice, stomach clenching at the green eyed, raven headed man in front of him. He felt a shiver move across his back as the man openly studied him, bright eyes moving over him slowly. Lips tugging up in a grin, Chris moved forward, hand extended out in front of him. "I am and you would be?"

"I am Sydney Bordeúx, one of your biggest fans."

Chris was surprised at the firm handshake he received, pulling back slowly. "One of my biggest fans, hmmm? How is that possible and I'm just now meeting you?" Chris was aware that he was flirting with the stranger but he couldn't help it. This man in front of him intrigued him. "Where have you been?"

"My family is French-Creole, the bayou is a difficult place to get proper reception. Thankfully I had friends who were interested in wrestling as well so I was able to see you whenever you were on."

Chris nodded, smiling at the earnest confession. "You've been watching the show for a while then?" Something felt off with this man, despite how gorgeous he was, his smile was...Chris jerked at the sound of his phone ringing, the song alerting him to who the caller was. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take this." Pulling out his phone, Chris headed for the door. Before he could answer the call, he heard Vince's voice behind him.

"Dinner Chris, don't forget to let me know."

Chris turned to glare at Vince as he answered the call. "Hello, this is Jericho."

 _"_ _Bad timing or..."_

"No, just perfect." Turning, Chris didn't acknowledge either man as he closed the door behind him. "Canceling on me?"

 _"_ _No actually, was going to see how you feel about bar-b-que."_

Chris paused as he considered the question. "I, umm, well, it's not like I don't like it. A steak does sound pretty good or maybe some ribs and a baked potato. With a beer, that..."

 _"_ _Jesus you're making me hungry with the ideas."_

Chris flushed at the soft chuckle, letting out a soft sigh of relief as he reached the elevators. "I'm leaving a meeting now, what if..."

"Christopher?"

Chris turned at the sound of his name, surprised to find Sydney behind him. "Hang on, ok?"

 _"_ _Sure thing, need to grab something from the bathroom real quick anyway."_

Chris moved the phone from his ear, waiting for Sydney to speak. When the man remained silent, Chris tilted his head in question. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Vince suggested dinner, I would prefer lunch, my family is important to me and dinner is usually reserved for them."

Chris blinked in surprise, momentarily taken aback by the frankness of the statement. "That, uh, that's fine. We're in town for a week so I'm sure we can work something out." When Sydney nodded, Chris watched as he turned and headed back to Vince's office. Shaking his head in confusion, Chris lifted his phone, listening to the man on the other end. "Seth?"

 _"_ _Hey you're back? Give me a second, Dean and Roman stopped by."_

"Ok." Chris boarded the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor. He listened to the three on the other end, a smile tugging at his lips as Seth's laugh floated through the speakers. By the time he reached the bottom floor, Seth had picked up and they were making plans to meet for dinner. Hanging up the phone, Chris flagged down a taxi, giving him directions to one of his favorite clothing stores. He didn't have time to head to the hotel to change so he decided to get a quick change on the way.

By the time Chris made it downtown to the Rei-Chlor Steakhouse, he was nervous. He was aware that for him this would be his first time out with someone other than friends. Someone who kept his attention longer than five minutes. He was aware that for the first time, in a very, _very_ long time, he was interested in someone who appealed to him on more than just the physical level.

When the cab stopped, Chris looked up to find Seth standing there, a grin curving his lips. Reaching for the handle, Chris jumped when the door opened and Seth leaned down. "Seth?"

"Hey sparkle crotch, feel like getting something to eat?" Seth looked Chris over, taking in the dark jeans, navy blue polo, and white scarf. "You look real good tonight, Chris."

Chris shivered at Seth's tone, flushing at his reaction and Seth's knowing grin. "I always look good you idiot, I'm Chris fucking Jericho." Chris stepped out of the cab, watching as Seth paid the driver before shutting the door. "You know you didn't..."

"Yeah, I didn't have to but I invited you here so it's only right. Anyway, let's go, I'm starving after my workout today and someone teasing me with bar-b-que ideas." Seth watched as Chris gave him a shy smile, his lips curving up at the small action. "Made me wonder what type of bar-b-que you would like to eat too."

Chris blinked in surprise, aware that there was a chance Seth was _not_ flirting with him. It wasn't until he glanced over at the grinning man, did he let out a surprised laugh. "Seth, are you flirting with me?" When Seth flushed and looked away, Chris grinned. "It's not like I'd mind, just want to be su..." He broke off when Seth grabbed his wrist and pulled him down a dark path. "Seth wait, where..."

Seth moved down the semi lit path, gently pulling Chris behind him. He didn't say anything until they reached the path leading to a small cabana, the entrance highlighted by two tiki torches. "Go inside then come back and give me an answer."

Chris frowned as he looked from the cabana to Seth and back. "Seth what's going on?" When Seth simply nodded, Chris sighed in frustration before turning towards the cabana. Stomach fluttering in anticipation, Chris walked over and pushed open the flaps. He sucked in a quick breath at the soft scent of sandalwood and jasmine. Glancing back at Seth, Chris walked into the softly lit area, stomach clenching at the table in the middle. "This is...what, uh, what is this?"

"Because I couldn't think of any other way to tell you how I felt. If you didn't leave immediately then I had a chance and I'd really like it if..." Seth paused as Chris turned and walked over to him. "I'm not trying to rush you, honestly, I wanted to see if maybe we could, I don't know. What if..."

"Do you want to date me Seth?" Chris searched the face in front of him, took in the nervous glance and stiff composure. "I mean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? I'm told I'm a handful but ma..."

Seth leaned down and kissed Chris, a soft press of their lips that made him pull the blond closer. When Chris moaned softly, Seth felt his control slip. He couldn't help pulling Chris flush against him. He'd been fighting his attraction to the blond for months now, avoiding him on some days and shadowing him on others. When Seth finally pulled back, he realized that neither tactic was working. The flushed face in front of him showed that Chris felt the same. And if Chris felt the same...

"Seth?" Chris slowly opened his eyes, looking up, he let out a soft sound of surprise when Seth moved back. Shivering at the loss, Chris studied the now silent man in front of him. "Se..." Chris sucked in a quick breath as Seth kissed him again, groaning at the broad hands now moving over him. He could feel himself hardening as Seth's hands moved over his back and down. Confused and turned on, Chris pulled back, gasping for air before Seth pulled him back in, kissing him until he went limp against him. Hands wrapped around Seth's back, Chris felt his fingers curl into the soft material of Seth's shirt. It wasn't until Seth's hands moved under his shirt did Chris move. "Seth, wait, ok just...hang on a minute."

Seth stiffened, blinking as he stared into lust blown, sky blue eyes. "Am I...jesus, you're not..." Seth slowly pulled back from Chris, stomach twisting at the thought of being wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up idiot, don't fucking apologize for wanting me. Just give me a minute, ok? You said bar-b-que and I'm curios about the sauces you have here." Walking backwards, Chris watched as Seth frowned in confusion. "I mean if we're going to end up licking it off our fingers later..."

Seth watched as Chris' hands moved across his stomach, slowly inching down. Trying to control the desire to reach for him, Seth followed Chris. "There should be four, I have different tastes when it comes to sauces and meat." When Chris paused, Seth grinned, watching as he flushed in pleasure. "Like that, huh?" A dark chuckle left him at the look on Chris' face. "What if I wanted to see how they would taste by licking them off of you?" Stepping around the chair in front of him, Seth's gaze narrowed as Chris looked around them. "Chris?"

"You want to fuck me don't you Seth?" Chris watched as Seth sucked in a quick breath, his dark gaze watching his hands. "We've known each other for a while. You're an amazing athlete, an excellent listener, and you've been a good friend..."

"Just friends, Chris?" Seth cut off the soft statement, suddenly aware that something was going to change between them tonight. "What type of friend am I to you?" Something for the better if Seth had his way.

Chris tried to control his breathing as he thought about how to answer the question. Searching Seth's face, Chris could see that whatever answer he gave, Seth would accept it. "If you, uh, wh-what if you were more?"

Seth moved before Chris could say anything else, the breathless voice breaking his control. "Am I more Chris?"

Chris knew Seth could see the answer on his face. Could feel how hard he was by the thigh now pressing between his. Fighting not to press down, Chris swallowed in desperation. "You...Seth, god, would you please..." He arched up as Seth pulled him closer. "If you are more, is that a problem?" Trying to keep his usual cocky tone, Chris panted as Seth pressed closer. "God Seth if you would just..."

Seth picked Chris up and set him on the table. "What do you want me to do Chris? To pour this sauce over your neck then lick it off? Or do you want me to pull off your shirt and lick this spicy mesquite off your stomach?" Running a hand across Chris' stomach, Seth felt the muscles flex, watched as bright blue eyes darkened and dilated. "I think you want me to fuck you right here on this table." Seth held Chris tight as he shivered against him. "Is that the type of friend I am to you?"

Chris fought back the haze moving over his vision as he pressed up against Seth's leg. He could feel the hard outline of Seth's erection pressing against his leg. Pressing his face against Seth's throat, he moaned, hips moving in small abortive thrusts. "Please, Seth if you have _any_ type of feelings for me..."

"I want you, you have to have noticed that. I want you, your body is great." Seth grinned at the soft huff. "Gorgeous, honestly but you make me feel good without trying." Seth leaned back. "I need you to be sure this is what you want Chris. I don't want..."

"Stop talking idiot." Chris shook his head as he studied Seth. "Maybe not with the sauce right now. What if..." Chris broke off as Seth moved closer. "What if we ate first then finished back at the hotel?"

Seth nodded, a slow grin curving his lips. "Well, I can get with that, later sounds good to me."

Chris nodded, a grin curving his lips. "Think you can let me off the table or do you plan to..."

Seth never let Chris finish his statement, kissing him until he was moaning against Seth's lips. They never made it back to the hotel, the cabana serving as their room for the night. They used every bottle of sauce, Seth enjoying the gasps and moans that filled the night. He wasn't aware of Chris' new interest, wasn't aware that he would have to fight to keep the man with him. All Seth knew was that tonight had changed things between them for good.


	12. Morning After

"You don't own me Vince and if you think that threatening my career will make me change my mind it won't. If I said I had plans and I'm not changing them that's exactly what I meant. Just because _you_ made alternate plans for me, knowing what I said, is not my fault." Chris sighed as he left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. "And what I'm doing now is none of your damn business either." He glanced back once, hoping he hadn't woken Seth. Turning towards the kitchen, Chris glanced into the second bedroom and flushed. It was a mess but he wouldn't be embarrassed for enjoying himself.

Last night Seth had proven why he was worthy of more than what Chris teased him about. He hadn't been able to get enough of Seth and right now, his mood was souring due to the man on the other line. "Look Vince, if it will help your already inflated ego, I was asked to meet him for lunch not dinner. If you have an issue with the times take it up with your friends, not me." Disconnecting the call with an angry huff, Chris turned towards the kitchen. He'd woken up early to cook breakfast for Seth, hoping he didn't have plans for the day. "And if he did it's not like I care." Chris whispered angrily, stomach fluttering as he thought about his words. He knew he was lying to himself, knew that he _did_ care if Seth had plans or not. "Maybe he won't want to spend it with me though, there are more..."

"More what sparkle crotch?"

Chris looked up in surprise to see Seth standing in the doorway, yawning. He stretched as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, everything ok?"

"You were gone when I woke up, wasn't sure if I needed to call you or come look for you."

Chris shook his head, watching as Seth slowly walked towards him. Giving him a quick once over, Chris didn't miss the bare feet peeking out from beneath a pair of gray sweats. Lifting his gaze, Chris tried to ignore the flare of heat that shot through him. Seth may have been wearing a pair of sweats but they rode low, showing off his hips and stomach. Shaking his head, Chris realized Seth didn't have a shirt on and took a step back. "Seth..."

Seth felt his lips tug up in a small grin, watching the play of emotions of Chris' face. "Yes?" He watched as Chris held on tightly to the bowl in his hands. Fingers trembling as they watched each other silently. Seth wouldn't rush Chris, aware of his past issues with relationships. "Do you..."

"No, Seth, I don't regret last night." Chris gave him a nervous laugh, turning from the dark, searching gaze. "That's not what's on my mind." Seth had been gentle with him last night, touching Chris in a way he never thought possible. Hands shaking, Chris sucked in a quick breath, trying to calm his nerves. This was just _Seth_ not some random stranger off the street. Glancing back at the silent man, Chris wondered at the thoughts running through his head. "Do, uh, do you like ham or bacon with your eggs?"

"Both if possible, ham if not." Seth moved to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools, he silently watched Chris. He could tell the blond was nervous and wondered why. "Is it because it was me or is it because you never bottomed?" When Chris stiffened, Seth knew he had his answer. "Chris, if you want me to leave..."

"No, damnit Seth I'm just a little out of my element with you here. I can't just tell you to leave because I don't want you to but I can't just fully be me because I'm not even sure if it's the right thing to do!"

Seth blinked in confusion as he tried to understand what Chris was saying. "Are you, uh, what does any of that mean? If I'm making you uncomfortable then I need to leave, not stay here and..."

"God Seth stop fucking talking. You are such an _idiot_!" Chris set down the knife in his hands, taking a deep breath he turned and walked around the small bar. "You're making me nervous because usually I don't ever have anyone stay the night. We work together so that's a concern but..." Chris broke off, standing next to Seth in indecision. "You said that maybe we, uh, we could..." Chris flushed at the slow smirk curving Seth's lips. "Don't be such an asshole Seth, you know ex..."

Seth pulled Chris close, kissing him silent. When Chris was pressed against him, breath leaving him in small gusts, Seth chuckled softly. "Does that mean I'll always get to enjoy the gift of Jericho in and out of the bedroom?" When Chris nodded, Seth sighed. "Good because it was beginning to work my nerves seeing you going out on dates so much."

"It was just to get away from you and your stalking me." Chris grinned as he pressed his face against Seth's neck. "This won't be easy Seth, you know how I am, I flirt with everyone and..."

"As long as this ass belongs to _just_ me I'll find a way around that." Seth ran a hand down Chris' back. "And I mean all of you, not just your literal ass." Seth had heard the rumors about Chris and the McMahon's. How Vince would use Chris to procure potential clients, by any means possible. "All that bullshit floating around about you and Vince..."

"I'm not involved with any of that anymore. I've lost to much behind those damn parties." Chris stared at Seth's chest, intrigued by the dark, soft curly hair over soft skin and strong muscle. "Did you, um, h-have you ever been to the parties?" Chris hoped Seth wasn't one of the men he'd met and forgotten. It had been easier to deal with things versus facing the truth. He had sold himself to the McMahon's for his career and the price had been his wife and kids.

"I've been to a few, I know what Vince likes to use to get us to sign on with the company." Seth studied Chris' expression, curious about what Chris was thinking. "Worried that I may have hooked up with someone at the parties?"

Chris tried to push back the small curl of jealousy, frowning at the thought. "That wasn't what I was thinking but now that you've brought it up..."

Seth laughed as Chris scowled at him. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me about yours." He couldn't stop the chuckle that left him as Chris sighed. "Look, what happened back then is back then. From here on out it's you and me, understand? I really like you Chris and whatever is between us is something I'm willing to explore with you."

Chris nodded, laying his head back against Seth's chest. "So if I'm an asshole at times you'll understand why. Vince cost me everything I loved and if we do this, you'll be playing with fire." Leaning back, Chris watched as Seth grinned. "Seriously Seth, Vince is an asshole when he doesn't get his way."

"Well when it comes to pimping out this ass it won't happen anymore." Seth felt his grin stiffen as he forced back the hot surge of jealous anger. Letting out a rough sigh, Seth pressed his forehead against Chris'. "Look. I know this isn't going to be easy but again, I'm willing to try if you are."

"You're going to love this." Chris grinned as he moved back from Seth. "Now before we do anything else..."

"If it involves me being able to get you naked again some time today..." Seth's grin turned devious as Chris flushed in pleasure. "Is that a yes, sparkle crotch?"

"Idiot." Chris shook his head as he turned back to the counter. "Anyway, what else did you have planned for today?"

"Well other than relaxing with you not much. Have to hit the gym later but I'm all yours if you want." Seth watched Chris move around the kitchen. "So, what _are_ the plans for today?"

"Movie, I think, maybe after breakfast?" Chris studied the box in his hands, frowning as he looked at the instructions. "I thought you just mix water and the mix, what is the rest of this stuff?"

Seth grinned as Chris read the pancake box. "Hey Chris? You know I'd be happy with a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast right?" Giving him a small grin, Seth walked around the island, taking the box from Chris' hands. "Or whatever else you want to fix that's not going to frustrate you."

Chris sighed, shaking his head. "I can cook it's not a problem just...I thought the directions were different at one point. Maybe I've never paid attention to begin with?" Chris muttered, turning back to the cabinet behind him. He studied the bowls and cups in front of him, shaking his head. "It may not be the best but..."

"Hey, you're cooking breakfast for me, I will not complain about a thing." Seth cut Chris off with a grin. He could see that it was beginning to make Chris nervous, the pressure to make sure things were perfect. "Look sparkle crotch, we don't have to eat right now do we? I mean..." Seth yawned, rubbing his eyes as he relaxed against the bar. "I mean, last night or this morning, we didn't really get much sleep. You're not tired?"

Chris flushed, turning away from Seth's hot gaze. "I thought you'd be hungry that's all. I wanted to make sure..." He broke off at the arm that slid around his waist. "You, uh, you didn't get to eat much last night and...Seth..." Chris shivered at the hand sliding across his stomach. He would admit to feeling guilty about Seth's lack of eating, unable to get the image of Seth licking him out of his head. Instead of food, Seth ended up tasting Chris for most of the night. "You should be..." Fighting back a shiver, Chris tried not to give in to the hot, demanding hands slowly moving over him. He wasn't sure what it was but Seth turned him on with ease. Letting out a soft huff of surprise, Chris' eyes snapped open as he was turned and picked up. "Seth, what..."

"Can't have sex with you while there's food out. Don't have it in me right now like I did last night either." Seth pressed kisses across Chris' neck, enjoying the flush that slowly spread across his skin. "Bedroom ok or..."

"Bedroom, hurry up Seth." Chris squirmed against Seth, aware of the hard body on a different level. Laughing softly at the soft words whispered against his neck, Chris shivered as he felt himself being pressed against the wall. "Not going to make it?"

"We'll make it, just have this urge to try something new."

Chris shivered as Seth kissed him, slowly seducing him while they stood in the hall. They eventually made it to the bedroom, both laughing and breathless. The day started out differently than Chris expected but better than he could have planned.


End file.
